The Pack
by Suzie74
Summary: Attacked by Greyback,Harry must come to terms with being a werewolf. while staying with Sirius,Harry develops the urge to form a pack & the lure of another wolf leads him to make discoveries about himself. HP/SB/RL SS/LM/RW SM. bestality,Dom Harry&Remus
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter…in retrospect that's probably a good thing. I will make no money or become famous from this story…;(**

**Warnings…if you haven't read my work before then be prepared for m/m action….BDSM themed…though not in this chapter…just bestiality…if this offends you may want to give this story a miss.**

**Leobutler….thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoy ;)**

**i have no beta...so my mistakes are my own ;)**

"Harry." A soft voice broke the ether of his dreamless world, images of blood and destruction flittering through his brain as Harry struggled to respond. The voice echoed again, the familiar tones of Hermione piercing his muddled mind and he slowly regained consciousness. His mouth opened in a silent scream, the pain having robbed his voice as the bone crushing agony consumed his body.

"Nurse, nurse..please help!" the frantic quality of Hermione's usually calm voice alerted Harry to the fact that something was very wrong. A peak of pain reached a crescendo and his voice returned, his eyes refusing to open as he howled. His cry of pain sounding almost animalistic in its intensity, his throat aching as the cry tapered down to a whimper, the pain ebbing. Then darkness, feeling a pain relieving spell wash over his body as he succumbed to unconsciousness. Memories and sensations from the final battle playing in his fevered mind.

_**Voldemort dead, a swirling mist as he disintegrated filling the air and the breeze carried away the wizard. The echo of his final screams rebounding in the silent courtyard. Harry stood still and stunned, his mind reeling at the finality of everything.**_

_He's gone…I'm free._

_**The sun began to set, a russet colour on the horizon and the moon appeared as darkness filled the night sky. Harry found his eyes focused on the eerie full moon hanging heavy in the sky, the light casting a calm glow over the destroyed remains of Hogwarts. Voices came nearer, the cries of lament at the dead and of celebration at the defeat of the Death eaters. Unaware of the crouching figure hidden in the shadows, their body contorting as the change took effect, yellow eyes fixed on the moon and snout scenting the air.**_

"_**Harry!" Ginny shouted in the distance, the voice reaching his ears a moment too late. A shout lodged in his own throat as a heavy weight tackled him to the ground, hot fetid breath on his face and gleaming fangs descended. Harry's wand fell from his fingers as the fangs ripped into his shoulder, the target having been his throat but having turned at the last moment, the wolf ravaged the juncture of his shoulder instead. The scream of agony trapped in his throat and Harry felt blood spurt from his torn flesh, the scent filling the air. Hazy pain filled eyes looked up into snarling yellow depths, Greyback growled and moved in for the kill. The killing blow never came, Harry felt the impact of another body against his and snarls of anger. A strong hand pressed to the wound on his neck, Sirius' voice panicked and scared. Opening his eyes, the night sky glowing above him and Harry turned to see Remus and Greyback fighting. The wolves circling each other, both covered with blood, Remus' snout dripping with gore and Harry could see Greyback slowing, his throat pouring with blood.**_

"_**Harry, Harry…stay with me…stay awake!" Sirius begged, his eyes welling with tears and Harry fought to stay awake. Drooping green eyes staring wildly at the moon, its light filling the sky and Harry was almost blinded by its intensity. Sirius pleaded for Harry to look at him but the moon seemed to call to him.**_

"_**Moon…so beautiful." Harry whispered, his eyes fluttered shut and stayed closed as he descended into the call of darkness.**_

"Harry…wake up mate." Ron's jovially voice had a worried edge to it and Harry's eye flickered open. The smile from his friend was partly happiness and partly relief.

"Everyone come quick..Harry's awake!" Ron's loud voice seemed to drive a spike of pain into Harry's head and he winced, "Sorry mate." Ron lowered his voice.

The room rapidly filled with people and Harry took in the clinical surroundings of his room at St Mungo's. The smell of antiseptic assaulted his nostrils and made him sneeze. Remus and Sirius ran into the room, both men looking tired. Sirius' eyes were wild and Remus' face pale and they both had bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. Harry's heart leapt at the sight of the two men, pulse racing with happiness that they had both survived.

_My family_

**Mine**

The second thought took him by surprise, the feeling associated with it was intense and strong. Shaking his fuzzy head to clear his thoughts, the feeling gone and the overwhelming sensation was one of joy at seeing his friends.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled and flung herself into his arms, her warm body felt heavenly against his own. Sense memory reminding him of the last time they had been together at the Burrow, the kisses they had shared made his heart race.

"Hey Gin." Harry's voice was quiet and his throat rebelled at speaking, the soreness returning. Hermione having sensed his distress reached to pour him a glass of water and the cool liquid soothed his parched throat.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, his face smiling but his eyes were concerned, Harry looked at everyone and realised the whole group wore matching features. The memory of Greyback flooded his mind and robbed him of his breath, gasping to fill his lungs. Ginny tried to sooth him, her touch doing nothing to curb the panic he felt building inside. Pushing her away, not even registering the look of despair on her face and the room became hazy as he hyperventilated. Remus immediately by his side, his voice calm and his cool fingers stroked his arm in a soothing gesture.

"Listen to my voice…take a slow calm breath and listen to me, that's it," he stroked his cheek and Harry found his body leaning into the touch, the man instantly relaxing him, "Good, that's it..take a breath and slowly release it…good..relax." Harry responded and his breathing returned to normal, shocked at the immediate response to his former professor.

"I'm a werewolf, aren't I?" silence greeted his question and that was answer enough for him, tears began to brim in his eyes. Remus pulled him into hug, the warmth of the man calming Harry's thundering heart. His eyes closed as he struggled not to weep, Sirius' scent invading his senses and his godfather sat next to him.

"It's going to be okay." Sirius' hushed tone made the tears fall and Harry felt his godfather wrap his arms around him.

"No…it's not going to be okay." Harry muttered in between his sobs.

No one spoke, the mood in the room tense and full of trepidation. Harry looked at the eyes of his friends and saw sorrow. Burrowing his face into Remus' chest and breathing in the man, strangely comforted by the closeness of the other wolf.

**Mine**

The thought filling his mind again and taking away his breath, his pulse raced at the close proximity of Remus. A baser urge rising to the surface, unable to control the emotion as his body responded. A sudden picture forming in his head and making his heart thud loudly.

_**Power…raw, uncontrollable need coursed through his veins. Soft skin yielded to his touch and scent of arousal filling his nostrils, the flare of desire clear in the heady smells emanating from the smooth skinned body beneath him. Harry's' eyes closed, his sight unneeded as he touched and grasped the warm body undulating underneath him.**_

"_**Mine." he growled in a voice that was deeper than his usual tone, the lust evident in the strained word.**_

"_**Yes." a voice echoed out followed by a soft moan. The scent increasing, Harry's mouth watered at the prospect of tasting the intoxicating fluid that he knew would be gathering. Fingertips scored silky flesh, sharp nails breaking the skin and marking them. Smooth lips touched his mouth, the kiss tasted of wild fire, freedom and cool earth. To Harry the meeting of lips tasted of home and acceptance. Saliva filled his mouth as he deepened the heated kiss, lips surrendered to his power. Wild green eyes opened to stare into the deep amber depths and he fell into oblivion.**_

The room was thankfully empty when he awoke the second time, the light from the might sky shining through a gap in the blinds. Harry felt drawn to look for the moon, standing on shaky legs as he approached the window. Disappointed at the small crescent that graced the sky and his heart feeling desolate at the absence of the heavy swollen moon.

"Full moon won't be for another three weeks." a soft voice spoke from behind him, turning to look at the smiling face of Sirius. The man standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame, his body relaxed.

"I'm a monster." Harry whimpered and Sirius immediately crossed the room, his strong arms embracing a distraught Harry. His voice caring but with a hint of authority as he spoke.

"No…you are not a monster!" he lifted Harry's chin, looking him directly in the eyes, the stare made Harry feel uncomfortable and he lowered his gaze, "You are not a monster…oh Harry…listen to me…everything will be okay." there was an honest certainty that made Harry look up, Sirius' eyes sparkled with understanding.

"What am I going to do?" Harry whispered, voice cracking with despair.

"Well, for a start…you're coming home with me," Sirius hugged him tighter, Harry relaxed into the embrace, "Remus is staying with me at the moment." the idea of being close to another wolf was comforting to Harry, the knowledge that someone who knew what he would be experiencing made him feel better to a degree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warmth of Grimmauld place enveloped him as he emerged from the floo. The healers at St Mungo's agreeing that home would be the best place for him also aware that being with a fellow werewolf would help lessen any distress at the changes he was bound to be going through. Harry closed his eyes, allowing the smells of the house to drift over him…Sirius' cologne, the smoky embers from the fire and a spicy scent that permeated everything.

**Remus **

_What? Can I smell Remus?_

Jumbled thoughts swirled around his head, remembering that the healers had said that his senses would increase, smell and hearing being the main ones. The latter sense tested as he heard footsteps from above them, coming from the direction of the attic and his feet moved towards them without even being aware that he was walking.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, "Where are you going?" his face was bemused.

"Remus is upstairs…I heard him." Sirius stood, his face concentrating as he listened, Harry heard the soft steps and Sirius shook his head to indicate he could not hear him.

"Your sense of hearing is improving?" Harry nodded and he took a deep breath. The scents of the house overwhelming him and making him shake his head to remove them, a sneeze exploded from him. "Smell too?"

"You'll get used to it," Remus offered from the doorway, his face was drawn as he looked at them "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Harry yawned and the two men laughed.

"Right, lets get you to your room," Sirius fussed around him, taking his bag and Remus led the way. The room had obviously been recently cleaned, a soft lemon scent filling Harry's lungs. Clean, blue sheets had been turned down on the bed and Remus gestured for Harry to get ready for bed. Without even thinking, Harry drowsily pulled off his clothes, discarding them on the floor, a soft clearing of someone's throat caught his attention. Stunned, when he realised that he was standing naked in front of the two men, Sirius blushing profusely and Remus stared into his eyes, refusing to look anywhere else. His heart began to beat faster at his own nudity and he scrambled to grab the pair of pyjamas that been placed ready for him at the foot of the bed. Remus' eyes were fixed on him and not breaking the eye contact between them as he pulled on the soft pyjama bottoms.

"Okay…I'm dressed." Harry's voice was embarrassed and Sirius' own face mirrored his discomfort. Amber eyes continued to watch him and Harry felt scrutinised by the gaze. The spell was broken by Sirius as he spoke, his voice aiming for amusing.

"Right, nature boy…into bed before you catch a cold." Harry allowed himself to smile at his godfather and he climbed into bed. Remus stood silently, his eyes on Harry and a pink tinge on his cheeks. Harry yawned and reluctantly closed his eyes, feeling bereft at having to break eye contact.

"Get some sleep, Harry." Remus whispered and Harry heard the door close behind the two men, sleep calling him and he surrendered to slumber.

_**The moon…Harry lay on the dewy grass staring at the night sky. A cool breeze caressed his skin, stunned as he looked down at his naked body. His skin glowing under the moon's rays, the air warm and he let out a contented sigh. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of the air on his bare skin and the cool grass beneath his body. The urge to roll around on the ground was at the forefront of his mind, giving into the urge and wriggling on the grass. Scents washing over him, filling his mind, heady smells of the earth, sex and heat.**_

**Sex**

_**The thought making his cock awaken, the shaft lengthening and firming with blood. The scent of his arousal in the air, the heat pouring from his body and he wallowed in the caress of the wind. His cock twitched, the scent increasing and then mingling with another scent, a stranger's smell. His heart leapt, the feeling of being watched breaking through his growing arousal. Opening his closed eyes and surveying the surrounding area, darkness all around him. The trees moving in the wind, the soft rustle of leaves the only noise in the deserted forest.**_

_**SNAP**_

_**The snap of a breaking twig filled the silence, Harry's heart stuttered to a stop and he held his breath. Yellow eyes stared at him, almost glowing in the moonlight as a large black wolf emerged from the nearby trees. Haunches low and fangs bared, a snarl carrying to Harry's ears on the breeze. Frozen to the spot unable to move and every muscle tense, Harry stood watching the approaching wolf with fear in his heart.**_

**Oh god**

_**Harry's breathing slowed and his heart thundered as the wolf came close enough for him to feel its breath across his skin. Warm heat wafted over his abdomen and his cock apparently unafraid of the development twitched. A pearly white drop of pre-come appeared at the tip of his cock, the smell of the fluid hit Harry and the wolf's nostrils at the same time. Harry gasped and the wolf growled, a low sound in its throat. Every muscle rigid as the wolf leaned closer, its raspy tongue peeping out and lapping at the gathered fluid. Harry's legs buckled and he nearly collapsed to the floor, the wolf licked its snout as if savouring the flavour.**_

**I'm going to die**

_**Waiting with held breath for the wolf to attack, stunned when its tongue lapped again, this time dipping into the slit trying to reach as much of his essence as possible. His cock hardened further under the wolf's ministrations and Harry let out a tiny whimper at the sensation. His mind reeled at the feeling and the realisation of what was happening, shocked that his first experience of oral sex would be with a wolf. The confusion pushed aside as the wolf doubled its efforts, lapping with enthusiasm and Harry involuntarily thrust forward. The head of his cock engulfed in the hot mouth of the whining wolf, its tongue twirling and swirling around the engorged head of Harry's thick length.**_

"_**Oh." Harry grunted, his hips moving of their own accord and pushing his cock deep into the wolf's mouth. **_

_**Yellow eyes looked up and locked on Harry's vivid green ones, the moment sexually charged but with a dangerous edge. Knowing that those fangs could snap down at any moment, the knowledge did not remove from the need to come that Harry felt building inside him. Grunting and sweating with the exertion of not thrusting fast, Harry struggled to breath. The low growls added a vibration to the bizarre blow job, the sensation causing Harry to almost scream out his pleasure. A fang lightly scored the underside of Harry's cock, rubbing alongside the throbbing vein and he could not contain himself.**_

"_**FUCK!" he screamed, his body shaking as he emptied himself into the wolf's panting mouth. Hot ribbons of come splashing its lolling tongue and coating its snout as it pulled off Harry's cock with a slurping noise.**_

_**The intensity of his climax making his knees wobble and he sank to the floor, the wolf moving with him. Sitting on its haunches and rubbing its soft fur against Harry's overheated flesh. Running his trembling fingers through the soft smooth fur, Harry revelled in the sensation of it flowing through his fingers. The wolf nuzzled his neck in a playful manner, its tongue licking across his mouth. Revulsion filled his mind for a brief second then the wolf repeated the motion as Harry found his tongue automatically coming out to lick alongside the come coated organ. Tasting himself on the wolf's snout, Harry sucked at the tip of the tongue and pulled it inside his mouth. The impromptu kiss was sloppy but brimming with desire. Both of them panting as the kiss broke apart, Harry mortified with himself. Berating himself for the acts that he had committed with the wolf, yellow eyes gazed at him and the wolf cocked his head. Its muzzle rubbed against Harry's cheek in what appeared to be a gentle gesture and Harry found himself smiling at the wolf.**_

"_**This is so wrong." he muttered and the wolf let out a low whine, yellow eyes looking up at the moon. The night was suddenly so bright that it hurt Harry's eyes, he let out a cry of pain. Squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away, the movement seemed to be the catalyst for his body to rebel against him. Every fibre of his being screaming out in agony, muscles cramped and bone snapped. The crunching of bones distorting and remaking themselves filled Harry's head, the pain removing all rationally thought.**_

**Pain… the pain… the pain… MAKE IT STOP!**

_**His mouth opened in a silent scream, fingers digging into the ground beneath him and teeth gritted tightly shut. A fire burned through his body and consumed his very soul. The wolf watched silently, its head resting on its front paws as it took in the sight. Suddenly there was silence, Harry stopped moving and let out a soft exhale, the pain gone. Opening his eyes to the shining night and the scents glowed all around him. Harry tried to stand, his legs wobbling and giving way beneath him. He slumped to the floor, ending up on all fours, looking down with new eyes to take in the sight of clawed paws. Heart racing and his mind in disarray, Harry threw back his head and howled at the night sky.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to everyone that alerted, favourited and reviewed this story…blown away by the response to the first chapter…hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter will be from Remus' point of view**

**Warnings…m/m slash - Remus and Sirius…rough sex ;) Dominant Remus...don't like don't read...you have been warned.**

Pain crested, his muscles in spasm as the change reverted and his body morphed to what it once was. Panting and gasping for air, the first thing Remus was aware of was the taste of blood coating his tongue.

_Blood…oh God…it's not my blood._

Frightened to open his eyes, the certainty of seeing someone that he loved dead by his hand was terrifying. Slowly, his pain muddled mind returned to itself, flashes of colour and emotion bombarding his tired brain. Memories burned into his retinas repeated as if on a loop. A dark grey wolf below him while he tore out its throat, the feeling of victory and vindication screaming out in his veins.

_Saved Harry…thank Merlin!_

**Saved what belongs to us**

The wolf's thought screamed loudly in his head, Remus moaned at the feeling that came with the possessive statement. Confused and scared of the emotion that surged in his body at the thought.

_Harry is not mine_

**Not yours…OURS**

A blast of arousal rocketed through Remus' weary body making him groan out loud, his movements and whimpering attracting Sirius, his soft voice calling to him.

"Remus?" he whispered and stroked his brow, tenderly.

Wincing at the sudden bright light assaulting his eyes, his amber depths filled with tears at the pain the light caused and Sirius pulled down the blind. The smell of antiseptic filled Remus' delicate nostrils and he sneezed, Sirius let out a quiet laugh.

"Harry?" Remus managed to croak out, his voice still rough after the change.

Silence answered the question and for a brief second, Remus thought his heart would stop. Overcome with grief at the prospect of Harry being dead, Sirius must have sense the internal struggle in the wolf and touched his hand.

"He's alive…" he paused and his voice cracked with emotion, his blue eyes turned away from Remus' probing stare, "Oh fuck…Remi…he's infected, Greyback bit him."

_No… no… no… no!_

**Yes**

His mind waged war with itself, his human brain full of anguish but his wild wolf side basked in the knowledge, almost growling through his mind and revelling in a new addition to the family.

_He's not ours!_

**Take…take what's ours…blood and heat…the hunt and sex**

His face forlorn and Sirius mistook his anguished features for one of distress, not realising the struggle within him. He leaned into the familiar touch, Sirius' scent invading his senses and the wolf calmed for the moment. Without being aware of it, Remus was pushing Sirius down on the bed, his mouth pressing kisses to the bared slender neck.

"Oh." Sirius breathed, wrapping his arms around Remus and tightening the embrace. Remus could hear the thudding of his heart and the feel the pulse of it beneath his tongue as he licked the pulse point. A low growl filled the room and Sirius writhed under him, Remus pushed his firming cock against the blue eyed man's half hard shaft. The effect instantaneous, Sirius moaned and Remus swallowed the greedy noise, his tongue plunging and muffling his subsequent moans of pleasure.

**Fuck…claim…mark**

The chant loud in his head, the wolf close to the surface and he was stunned at feeling, usually after a full moon there would be a lull as if the beast inside was satisfied. He deepened the kiss and reached down to roughly palm Sirius through his trousers, the smell of arousal beginning to permeate the air.

"Yes." Sirius gasped.

**Yes**

Closing his eyes, Remus concentrated on pushing the wild emotions aside trying to allow the taste and feel of Sirius to wash over him. The man, his friend and his lover rutted frantically against Remus' solid length, the pressure on his cock pushing him close to the edge.

"I want to fuck you." Remus growled, Sirius eyes dilated with lust and he nodded.

"Now…yes now." he pulled away from Remus' to pull at his clothes, scrambling to reveal skin.

"Everyone come quick…Harry's awake!" Ron's booming voice echoed to the room and Sirius' hand froze, both men groaning.

"Shit," he pressed a quick kiss to Remus' mouth, the wolf frowning, "Come on, we need to see Harry."

"I…yes…you're right." Sirius gave Remus a strange look, the obvious disappointment was etched on the amber eyed man's face.

Remus wearily got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes, unable to meet Sirius' eye, aware that his lover assumed he was sulking about being denied sex. The truth was the moment Ron called, Remus' heart had leapt in his chest. Desire consuming him, the urge to fuck Sirius burning inside him but mixed with the yearning for Harry.

_What's happening…I've never looked at Harry like that._

**Never ?**

**Liar**

He noticed his hands were shaking as he pulled on his trousers, his arousal having diminished was renewed by the thought of Harry. His mind in turmoil, the wolf dominating his thoughts and making him admit to himself, yes he had looked at Harry. The young man was handsome, smart and fiercely loyal. Looking up to watch Sirius and Remus felt sick, the feeling that he was betraying his lover crawling all over him and making his heart break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of Harry's scent filled his lungs and made his heart race as they entered the hospital room. Ginny flew into Harry's arms, his face lit up and Remus sensed the spike of arousal in the air.

_He wants her_

The scent changed to one of panic, looking up to stare into Harry's frightened eyes. The teen gasping to breathe, his heart was thundering and Remus could hear it from across the room. Ginny's face hurt and confused as Harry pushed her away. Remus' body took over, crossing the room and taking the hyperventilating boy into his arms. Suppressing the urge to moan at the feel of Harry's bare chest against him, gradually he felt the teen relaxing in his embrace. Sirius sat next to him, stroking Harry's back and Remus looked at him, a soft gaze into Harry's wild green eyes.

"I am werewolf, aren't I?" Remus' found he could not open his mouth and speak, the raw emotion on Harry's face robbing him of his voice. Remus pulled the boy tighter in his arms.

"It's going to be okay." Remus could hear Sirius struggling not to cry.

"No…it's not going to be okay." Harry's voice was hushed and defeated, tears falling freely onto Remus' chest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The mood when Remus and Sirius returned Grimmauld Place was sombre. Both men at a loss for what to say to each other and Harry's pain was heavy on their minds.

"He needs to stay with us," Sirius began, Remus struggled to breathe at the prospect of being around the teen, "I know Molly offered but he needs us…especially you Remi."

"What?" Remus asked having not heard anything Sirius had said, his mind all over the place.

"You're tired, aren't you," Sirius tenderly stroked a lock of hair from Remus' brow, "Harry will need us…you need to be there for him," his blue eyes sparkled with love and Remus tried to smile, his face hurting with the effort, "Go and get some sleep."

Eyes almost half closed by the time he made it to their bed, Remus fell onto the soft mattress and allowed sleep to overcome him.

_**Heat…warmth wrapped around him and he let out a contented sigh. A soft growl in his ear and Remus' opened his eyes. A large ebony black wolf looming over him, with dreamy eyes Remus reached up to stroke it's fur and a small moan spilled from his lips at the feel of the silky strands running through his fingers.**_

_**Flaring yellow eyes seemed to stare right into his soul and Remus nuzzled under it's chin. The growl long and drawn out, Remus scored his fingers down the wolf's flank. A soft nip pressed to Remus' throat and he shivered with desire, leaning back to expose his throat to the wolf. Whimpering with need as a rough tongue lapped at his neck, the feeling undesirable and his cock began to firm.**_

"_**Remi…wake up." a voice filled his mind and he nestled against the wolf, enjoying the warmth.**_

"Remi…wake up, sleepyhead." Sirius' voice echoed follow by a soft smack to the head.

"Ow." Remus yawned and Sirius offered his usual charming smile.

"I'm going to pick up Harry, do you want to come?"

Remus couldn't help the flare of something deep in his chest, fighting the feeling and looking at Sirius. His heart skipped a beat at the vision of dark haired devil sitting on the bed, leaning up to press a kiss to Sirius' mouth.

_I love Sirius_

"I love you." Remus had to tell him, hoping that it would push aside these new uncomfortable desires that seemed to growing inside him.

"I love you too Moony." Sirius whispered and deepened the kiss, their tongues duelling wetly.

"You better go and get him," Remus said when they came up for air, both of them knowing they had to stop before things got out of hand, " I'll stay and make sure everything is ready."

Remus found himself sitting in the attic, suddenly drawn to look at old photographs. A sad smile on his face as he went through the marauder pictures, his eyes brimming with unshed tears at the vision of the four of them, smiling like loons. James crossing his eyes, Peter flicking the two fingered salute, Sirius and himself had their arms wrapped around each other with their tongues hanging out.

_What would James think if he knew…this is wrong…I can't want Harry_

**Want…passion…need…yes**

"Shut up!" Remus screamed in the thankfully empty house, his head in his hands. His nostrils flared and his ears pricked at the flare of the floo. A scent wafted over him, wild and earthy in its tones.

**Harry**

"Your sense of hearing is improving?" Sirius' voice drifted to him as he approached the drawing room with trepidation, a loud sneeze filled the quiet, "Smell too?"

Taking a huge lungful of air, Remus walked into the room, freezing in the doorway at the sight of Harry, "You'll get used to it." he managed to say without his voice wobbling, Harry smiled at him and yawned, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Harry's soft voice answered, Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Right, lets get you to your room." Sirius smiled brightly grabbing Harry's bag and the teen rolled his eyes at his godfathers fussing, Remus had to turn away from him and led the way.

Harry seemed half asleep, looking round the room and breathing in the clean scent. Remus pointed to the bed and he was stunned when Harry began to strip off. Glazed green eyes unfocused as he revealed smooth tanned skin. Remus turned to look at Sirius, his blue eyes just as astounded as his, incapable of resisting Remus turned to look at the naked teen. Drinking in every inch of the taut flesh, eyes skimming his toned arms, stomach and quickly as to not draw attention he looked at Harry's flaccid penis. Even slumbering, the organ was impressive and Remus found his mouth was dry, clearing his throat and Harry seemed to come back to himself. Blushing furiously, he pulled on his pyjamas bottoms, Remus found that they were staring at each other. Harry's green eyes locked on his and both of them were powerless to break the contact.

_He's so beautiful_

Sirius' voice rang out and his tone was brimming with embarrassed mirth, Remus didn't hear the words but Harry laughed, climbing into the bed with a smile. Remus' took a breath and Harry yawned again, climbing into bed and his eyes were still glancing at Remus. Slowly his eyes began to flutter shut but he seemed to want to fight but eventually weariness overcame him and he closed them.

"Get some sleep, Harry." Remus whispered and the two men left the slumbering teen.

"He's exhausted," Sirius offered and began walking back to the stairs, Remus following him as if in a daze, "This is going to hard for him." Sirius sounded so despairing, Remus pulled him into a hug.

"Lets go get a cuppa and think about what were going to do." Remus said with a smile, his heart still racing at the vision of naked Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Remus walked back up the stairs to get a book. After the discussion about Harry, Sirius had gone to talk to Kingsley into getting Severus to brew more batches of the wolfsbane potion. Remus almost smiled at Sirius feelings on the matter.

"You mean we have to ask the great greasy bat to help us!" he paced back and forth, Remus shushed him, "Shit...I hope I didn't wake him," his eyes looked up at the ceiling and they both listened, silence, "I can't believe that wanker turned out to be a good guy….bloody Snivellous on the right side…who'd have thought it?"

"I had my suspicions…though he hid it well…Lucius is the one that really surprised me." Sirius nodded his agreement, the wizarding world stunned to discover that Lucius was a spy. Even having to endure Askaban to protect his undercover role, Narcissa had never suspected and apparently was in the process of divorcing the arrogant blond.

"I hear they're arguing over who doesn't get to keep Draco," Sirius laughed at his own joke and Remus rolled his eyes while trying to keep a straight face.

Remus chuckled to himself while he remembered, finding himself standing outside Harry's room. A soft whimper echoed in his ears and he burst into the room, fully prepared to comfort the distraught teen. Breath stuck in his chest as the scent of arousal flowed over him, Harry was sleeping fitfully, the teen moaning and writhing on the bed. Remus' amber eyes fixed on the huge erection tenting the sheet and his face felt like it was flaming with a combination of lust and embarrassment.

_Oh Merlin…he's having a wet dream._

Another lust filled moan spilled from Harry's parted lips and Remus involuntarily moved towards the bed. His own cock filling and firming at the tantalising sight of the aroused teen. A low growl reverberated in the room and for a moment Remus thought it was Harry, stunned when he realised it was coming from him. A low rumbling lust driven growl of desire vibrating in his chest.

_No!_

**Touch…lick…mark…submit**

The last thought pulled out what air he had left in his lungs, shaking and trembling as he stumbled back. Heart hammering in his chest as he blindly reached for the doorknob. Frightened that Harry would wake and find him standing there, rock hard and insane with lust. Thanking Merlin when he managed to escape the room without detection, fingers fumbling to close the door silently and a low whimper made him bite his lip to hold in a moan of his own. Remus jumped as the telltale flare of the floo announced Sirius' return, walking to see him on shaky legs and Sirius bounded up to meet him at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" his handsome face concerned and Remus tried to stop the tremors in his body, his cock diamond hard in his trousers, "Is Harry ok?" he went to walk past Remus to head to Harry's room, halting when Remus grabbed his arm to stop him, "Remus, what's wrong…owww…you're hurting me."

Remus looked down to see his fingers digging into Sirius' tender flesh, his fingers refused to let go and he was suddenly possessed with the urge to kiss him. Slamming their mouths together in a hungry kiss, Remus muffled Sirius' cries of protest. The denials soon morphing into little hitches of breath, Remus dominated Sirius' mouth and the man eagerly submitted.

"Bed now." Remus growled, his voice deep and husky with sex. Sirius' eyes flared and he allowed himself to be manhandled into their bedroom. Remus ripping at his clothes, the sound of buttons flying and fabric tearing echoing in the bedroom.

"Rem…" Sirius' words swallowed by the wolf's harsh mouth, moaning into the amber eyes man's mouth as he fell back onto the bed.

**Mine…mine…mine…mark…make him submit…fuck.**

Remus yanked Sirius' hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat which he nipped at furiously. Ignoring the moans of pain falling from Sirius' mouth and his wolf howled inside him.

"You're mine!" Remus yelled and crushed his lips against Sirius' panting mouth.

"Yes." Sirius insisted, his tone shocked and excited, a yelp emerging as Remus flipped him over onto his front. Remus tore Sirius' trousers down, exposing the firm globes and he leaned forward to bite the tempting cheeks. Sirius' whimpers of pleasure and pain making his cock twitch, reaching down to pull down his zip and expose his leaking cock. Rough hands pulled Sirius' cheeks apart and Remus immediately pressed his mouth to the tight pucker, his tongue stabbing at the muscle.

"Oh fuck." Sirius screamed into the pillow, his moans muffled and Remus' tongue traced the outer edge of his arsehole before plunging his tongue deep inside the writhing man. Wallowing in the taste and smell of his lover as the tight tunnel enveloped his agile tongue, saliva slicking the way as he mapped the smooth insides. Pulling back to thrust two fingers inside and Sirius clenched around the digits, whimpering at the intrusion.

"Fuck you so hard…mmm…mine…make you mine." Remus was muttering, the words making Sirius groan and wriggle on the bed, pushing back on the exploring fingers. Remus withdrew his questing fingers and ignored the moans of disappointment, without any warning he lined up his leaking cock and pushed. Moaning aloud as the ring of muscle opened to him and allowed his cock to slide deep in one swift move. Sirius arched his back and a cry of pain filled Remus' ears.

"Want me to stop!" Remus shouted, his voice dripping with need and Sirius took a breath before shaking his head.

"No..please…don't stop." tears spilling down his cheek with a combination of pain and the pleasure of Remus being within him.

The wolf smiled and pulled back until the tip of his cock was perched at the grasping entrance of the writhing blue eyed man. Teasing as he traced the ring with the head of his cock, listening to the frustrated whimpers of his of lover and then ramming deep in one thrust. Sirius' breath was stuck in his chest, a low gasp of desire escaped as Remus began to plunder his body. The pace hard and fast, the sound of skin against skin the only noise. Remus growled at the sight of his cock being swallowed by Sirius' willing body, the heat wrapping around his rigid shaft and the scent of sex emanating from Sirius' flesh. His fingers ran through Sirius' soft hair, delighting in the moan that emerged as he pulled his head back roughly. His thrusts deep and Remus' fought not to come in the twitching tunnel. Sirius'tunnel grasping his cock on every thrust forward. Leaning forward to bite at the tender skin of Sirius' throat, revelling in the whimpers that flowed freely from his undulating lover. Sirius surrendered completely to Remus' ministrations, writhing in his arms as he bit and lapped at his neck. Holding him hard against his chest as he thrust roughly and made him scream with pleasure. Rewarding Sirius' submitting to him by tilting his hips and changing the angle of his thrusts, the keening wail from the man beneath him informing him that his cock was brushing up against Sirius' prostate. Incapable of speaking, Sirius let out tiny hitches of breath punctuated by little whimpers, the noise was music to Remus' ears.

"Who do you belong to?" Remus' voice was barely recognisable, the timbre deep and rough.

"Oh fuck…you...You…YOU!" Sirius bellowed, Remus bit hard into his shoulder, his teeth breaking the skin and marking the flesh. Sirius' voice gave out and he wheezed his scream, Remus licked at the wound and the blood filled his mouth.

"Come!" he breathed out, the taste of copper dancing on his taste buds.

Sirius' body seized, every muscle taut as he erupted forcefully onto the sheets below, his cock spurting without having even been touched. Remus threw back his head and let out a howl of completion, his cock spilling inside the convulsing channel and he lapped at the bite mark. Both men slumped forward. Sirius' body the first to give out and he slipped down onto the bed, Remus still buried deep inside him followed and they both took slow calming breaths.

**Mine**

Remus opened his eyes and looked at Sirius lying below him, the bite mark no longer bleeding but still raw looking. His heart fell at the sight and he slowly pulled from inside him, wincing as Sirius let out a moan at the sensation.

"Christ, Siri…I'm sorry." Remus whispered, frightened to look into his blue eyes.

"Hey…it's ok…look at me," the soft tone made Remus look into his eyes, Sirius offered him a tired smile, "Wow…you haven't gone all alpha like that for a long time," Sirius wiggled his eyebrow trying to pull a laugh from the distressed man, "Remember when we first got together…who'd pin me and fuck me senseless?" Remus' heart skipped at the memories of their first months together, his wolf asserting it's alpha position, "It's ok…I'm just going to have a problem walking for a while." Sirius' laugh made Remus smile as Sirius turned over and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what got into me." he muttered as he kissed Sirius' neck in a tender way, Sirius chuckled.

"I know what got into me." Remus let out a laugh at Sirius' joke and they cuddled up, their hearts' still racing. Remus nestled into the soft arms of his lover, listening to his calming heart and enjoying the tranquillity, the moment destroyed as a loud howl pierced the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks to all that alerted, favourited and left lovely reviews for my story…cheers ;)**

**On a personal note…my lovely daughter just achieved an A* in Literature and then received the head of year award for English, I know it's not relevant but I'm being the proud mom at the moment ….might ask her to beta for me…wonder what it would cost me? lol **

**The start of this chapter will be from Sirius POV.**

**WARNINGS…M/M slash (Graphic as usual ;) )**

"He needs to stay with us," Sirius spoke, his eyes on Remus to gauge his reaction, his lover had been acting strangely since Harry had been bitten, "I know Molly offered but he needs us," looking deep into Remus' amber eyes, "Especially you, Remi."

It seemed to Sirius that Remus was not going to answer, the wolf suddenly seemed to snap out of what ever trance he was in.

"What?" Sirius noted how weary he looked and reached across to stroke his brow, a lock of his sandy hair hanging over his forehead.

"You're tired, aren't you?" he brushed the stray lock of hair, Remus' eyes fluttered shut at the tender gesture, "Harry will need us," he looked to make sure Remus was listening this time, "You need to be there for him," Remus looked at him with a strange expression before offering a strained smile, "Go and get some sleep." The wolf sleepily nodded his head and walked upstairs leaving Sirius to ponder his unusual behaviour.

The house seemed so quiet, almost unnatural as the house stood silent. Sirius sat at the kitchen table, his mind in turmoil over the situation with Harry. All scenarios echoing and tormenting him, his mind jumbled with thought and feelings.

_What if the change drive him insane?_

_The suicide rate for new werewolves is so high…what if Harry gives up after everything…could this be the thing to break him?_

Shaking his head as if to dispel the morose thought invading his brain, he let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. Considering Remus' out of character behaviour, sensing that something was troubling his lover. The flare of the floo caught his attention, Molly looking formidable in her flowery dress and apron, her face set and Sirius got the feeling that this would be about Harry.

"What can I do for you, Molly," Sirius felt his face straining to offer her a smile, steeling himself for an argument, "You haven't heard anything else from the hospital have you?" his heart raced for a moment, worried that something had happened since they left, relief washed over him when she shook her head.

"Harry should stay with us." her voice was clear, Sirius wasn't surprised by her words. The Weasleys had insinuated as much at the hospital while they had discussed what to do with Harry.

"No, he need to be with me," Molly huffed, squaring her shoulders and gearing herself to shoot down his reasons, undeterred he ploughed on, "He will need Remus, who better to help with but another wolf and Molly, he's my godson."

"You've barely been there for him, we're the only family he really has!" She shouted and Sirius felt his blood boil, her words cutting him to the very quick.

"James and Lily would have wanted him to be with me," he lifted his hand to silence her, "I appreciate everything that you've done but he's coming to live with me." he shocked himself with how calm and collected he sounded.

Molly opened her mouth to speak, her eyes fixed on his and she must have seen something in the blue depths. She huffed her annoyance but nodded her head.

"You get one chance, if I think you're not doing the best for the boy, he will be leaving with me, understood?" her voice was certain and smug, expecting that he would muck it up somehow. Sirius felt his pulse throbbing in his temple as he struggled to keep his temper in check, Molly merely smiled and excused herself, disappearing into the floo leaving a furious Sirius to stare after her departing back.

"Bitch." Sirius muttered and let out a long breath.

He passed the time, checking to see of Harry had everything he needed, ordering groceries by owl and cleaning the kitchen. Exhausted he dropped to the chair and rolled his neck to relieve the tension. His eyes drawn to the ceiling, imagining he could see Remus lying in their bed and a flutter filled his chest. Thankful to Merlin that he had another chance with the only man he had ever loved. A shudder travelled up his spine at the memories of his time in Azkaban, the only thing that kept him going were the memories of being in Remus' arms. Everyday praying that he would get the chance again, feeling wretched at Remus' belief that he had betrayed James and Lily. Smiling as he remembered Harry's face lighting up when the truth was revealed, his green eyes beaming as Sirius offered him a place to stay. Wishing that they could be sharing the house in better circumstances, having been set on asking Harry to live with them after the war.

_Maybe I'll have a chance to be a proper godfather to him now._

_He's grown up so much…the young boy is gone…replaced with a man._

_A handsome man._

The last thought made Sirius' breath catch in his throat and his face flame with mortification. His mind rebelling with his heart, the rapid beating of the organ revealing his hidden feelings and he tensed his jaw, shaking his head, resolute that his mind would not entertain the idea. His head reeled at the new thoughts that had slowly crept upon him, Harry no longer a child but a strong, determined young man.

_Yes…young…too young….Remus…I love Remus._

Secure in the knowledge that his feelings were returned by his amber eyed lover, but disconcerted by his attraction to Harry. The green eyed man the first man to catch Sirius' eyes in a very long time. Nausea rose in his throat at the desires that seemed to brimming under the surface, the only thing keeping him calm about it all was the fact that Remus loved him and Harry was straight. Looking up at the clock, realising that it was almost time to go and bring Harry home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was still wondering why Remus had seemed uncomfortable about picking up Harry when he came across the young man staring out of his hospital window. The moonlight lighting up his face and Sirius' heart felt as if it were breaking at the crestfallen look on Harry's face. Remembering to another time when he had seen that exact look on Remus' face, the longing mixed with fear for the full moon to rise.

"Full moon won't be for another three weeks." Sirius tried to offer a smile but Harry's face was despairing.

"I'm a monster." Harry whispered, his voice tearing out Sirius' heart.

Driven by the need ,no the urge to console and protect the younger man, Sirius raced to his side, pulling the distressed Harry into his arms. He had to make him see that he was not evil, that it was something that they could deal with together and that he was not alone in his struggle.

"No…you're not a monster," Harry's eyes filled with tears, lowering his head, softly Sirius lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

_So beautiful…his eyes shining so brightly._

Harry broke the gaze, his face showing that he was shaken by the whole thing, Sirius "You are not a monster…oh Harry…listen to me," Harry looked up again, his eyes showing that he believed him, " Everything will be okay." he held the teen tighter in his arms. A sad, lost voice echoed in the room and Sirius could have cried at the sorrow in the tone.

"What am I going to do?" Harry mumbled.

"Well, for a start…you're coming home with me," Harry relaxed into the embrace and Sirius almost smiled, "Remus is staying with me at the moment." Harry looked at him with a gaze akin to gratefulness and Sirius wondered how he was going to tell Harry about his relationship with Harry's former professor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's behaviour was unusual and Sirius surmised it was due to the changes affecting him. His sense of smell and hearing increased, having detected Remus' presence upstairs. Tiredness was another factor in his strange mood, yawning and looking at him with bleary eyes as Remus led the way. Shocked when Harry undress without any embarrassment, clearly having lived in dorms with the boys had removed any modesty. Sirius avoided looking anywhere but at Harry, Remus seemed stunned and unable to look away. Sirius felt his pulse racing at the glimpse of toned tanned flesh that he could see, his blue eyes looking at Remus who was flushed and surprised, for a brief moment there was a flicker of jealousy.

_Is he looking at Harry…is that lust in his eyes?_

The moment gone when Remus cleared his throat and Harry flushed, mortified at being naked in front of them. The mood strangely tense and Sirius cracked a joke to alleviate the bizarre atmosphere.

"Right, nature boy…into bed before you catch cold." Harry offered a exhausted laugh and climbed into bed, his green eyes still watching Remus. Both of them leaving Harry, whose eyes were fluttering shut as they closed the door behind him.

"He's exhausted." Sirius wondered why he was stating the obvious, but feeling like he was trying to get Remus to talk, hoping to get an idea for his off behaviour, "This is going to be hard for him." Remus pondered his words before looking up with a soft smile, Sirius felt that fluttery feeling in his chest.

"let's go get a cuppa and think about what we're going to do." Remus touched his arm and led him down the stairs.

Xxxxxx

Stepping out of the floo, with a mixture of annoyance and relief in his heart. Snape, the great greasy traitor…sorry no spy, he would never get his head around that one. After talks with Kingsley, Snape had reluctant agreed to continue to brew the wolfs bane potion, using his fear of other potion masters making an inferior potion as a reason. Sirius considered that Snape just wanted a chance to come and torment poor Harry about his bad luck. The drawing room was silent and the kitchen was devoid of Remus, a noise upstairs revealing the wolf's whereabouts. Greeted by a pale and flustered Remus as he reached the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong," Sirius' worst fear appeared in his mind, something was wrong with Harry, "Is Harry ok?" Sirius rushed to go to the teen, Remus grabbed his arm, fingers digging into the flesh, "Remus, what's wrong," the fingers dug deeper and plain flared, "Owww...you're hurting me."

Sirius tried to pull free, Remus looked down at his fingers as if he had no control over the digits, eyes flared with lust and Remus slammed his mouth to Sirius. The kiss painful and Sirius struggled to break free, murmuring his protests into the demanding mouth. Remus' talented tongue swept and mapped every inch of his reluctant mouth. Heat began to build in his veins, the familiarity of the lips on his wiping away the forcefulness. His breath caught in his throat as he returned the kiss, the wolf seemingly determined to dominate his mouth.

"Bed now." the growl in his voice was like pure sex and Sirius was powerless to resist. Allowing himself to be manhandled into the bedroom, fingers tearing at his clothes and Sirius could barely breath. Taking a breath as Remus pushed him onto the bed, crawling over body and holding him down. Rough fingers all over his body setting his flesh alight with lust, the kiss almost feral in its intensity. Remus' fingers pulling and yanking his hair, exposing his neck which he proceeded to bite furious, Sirius couldn't withhold the moans of pain.

"You're mine!" Remus growled, his voice rough with desire and need, Sirius felt a whimper spill from his moaning lips.

"Yes." the word escaped, shocked at how easily Remus played his body, his skin tingling and his cock rigid with arousal. A sharp intake of breath exploded from his lungs, when Remus flipped him over onto his front, his cock digging painfully into the mattress below him. Cool air drifting overt his heated skin as the wolf tore his trousers down and Sirius bit the pillow to hold in his scream of delight at the development. Swearing filled the room and Sirius realised the words were spilling from his lips. The words tapering into howls of bliss as Remus' hot tongue traced his pucker before immediately pushing inside, the feel of the agile organ making Sirius struggle to breath. His body writhing under the onslaught and Remus gave him a seconds respite from the pleasure only to ram two fingers inside, Sirius arched his back.

_Oh god….fuck….fuck…yes!_

Remus' voice was unnaturally deep, the wolf evident in his voice and the prospect of Moony being in control filled Sirius' mind with jumbled thoughts and desires. Memories of past experiences with the wolf close to the surface flashed through his mind and his cock dripped onto the sheets below. Need coursing through his veins at the rough treatment, the urge to be fucked hard obliterated any other thoughts.

"Fuck you so hard…mmm…mine…make you mine." Remus was muttering and Sirius wondered if the amber eyed man could read his mind.

The exploring fingers pulled free with a slick pop and Sirius relaxed waiting for them to return, stunned when the head of Remus' shaft pushed against the tight ring of muscle. Willing his body to open to the throbbing length as Remus rammed home in one thrust. A cry fell form his mouth and his body shook with the shock of him thrusting deep inside.

"Want me to stop!" Remus barked and Sirius couldn't have stopped, the pain mixing with the pleasure of Remus stretching him, he shook his head frantically. Frustration and pain making his eyes fill with tears, desperate for Remus to move.

"No…please…don't stop." Sirius begged.

Sirius didn't need to see his lover's face to know that he was smirking, his actions made it clear. Pulling his cock from deep inside to tease the outer ring of muscle, almost as if he was waiting for Sirius to beg, Sirius couldn't open his mouth to say the words, but clenched and unclenched to lure the wolf back inside, rewarded as Remus thrust back in. The pace brutal and fast, Sirius moaning into the pillow and trying to push back against the thrusts. Every thrust filling and stretching him, the pleasure pain taking over his body and his mind. Remus' fingers grasped his hair, painfully and yanked his head up to expose his neck. The change of position causing Remus to batter against Sirius' prostate, the sensation made Sirius scream, fireworks exploding behind his eyes. Hitching to catch his breath, soft whimpers falling freely from his lips and he arched his back

"Who do you belong to?" the timbre of Remus' voice was animalistic and the little voice that was sometimes in Sirius' head screamed at him.

**Submit….he's your alpha**

Sirius' eyes snapped open at the thought, the voice in his head growling and barking for him to submit to his alpha's will.

"Oh fuck…you…You…YOU!" Remus bit into his shoulder, marking him as his own and the voice howled with joy. Remus' thrust increased and Sirius was powerless to resist. An eager tongue lapped at his bitten and overheated skin, a rough barked order filled Sirius' ears.

"Come!" Sirius took a breath and his world stopped, his body tensed as he erupted over the sheets below. The force of his orgasm consuming him from the inside out and he whimpered. A howl echoed in the room and Remus' come coated his tender insides, taking his breath away. His trembling muscles gave out and he slumped forward taking the wolf with him, Remus still imbedded inside him. Lying there in silence as they both caught their breaths, Sirius' mind a whirl of thoughts and emotions.

_He hasn't been that rough for years….what brought that on?_

**Remember your place**

The voice faded, forgotten as he opened his eyes and looked into Remus' amber ones. The look of horror on his lover's face breaking his heart.

"Christ, Siri…I'm sorry." Remus whispered lowering his gaze afraid to look Sirius in the eye.

"Hey…it's ok…look at me," he reached to sooth the sandy haired man, Remus looked at him with relief and guilt in his eyes and Sirius was possessed with the need to reassure his upset love, "Wow…you haven't gone all alpha like that for a long time," resorting to humour as he always did when unsure what to do, hitching his eyebrow in a saucy way, "remember when we first got together, who'd pin me and fuck me senseless?" Remus smiled with a fond expression, remembering back, "It's ok…I'm just going to have a problem walking for a while." Relief washed over him as Remus laughed and snuggled against him.

"I don't know what got into me." Remus muttered, pressing tiny kisses to Sirius' neck making him shiver and giggle.

"I know what got into me." Sirius whispered, his voice full of filth and Remus laughed before lying in his arms, both of them enjoying the peace. A calm tranquillity that was suddenly shattered by a high piercing howl.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, jumping from the bed and pulling up his trousers, Sirius scrambled to follow. His clothes on the floor in a heap, Remus already flying down the corridor to Harry's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Harry's POV**

The world seemed to hit him in the face as he sat bolt upright in bed, scents and sounds bombarding his senses. The feeling and sensation of this combined with his dream was almost too much for him to bear, feeling close to overload. Breath stuck firmly in his chest as he struggled to fill his lungs. Body chilly as his sweat cooled rapidly and for a moment he thought he had wet himself, mortified to see cooling ropes of come on his stomach.

_I had a wet dream…..oh Merlin ,about a wolf sucking me!_

**Remus**

The thought filled his head, a fraction of second before the wolf burst into the room. Harry instantly calmed by the man's presence, grabbing his wand and casting a cleaning spell, refusing to meet Remus' eyes.

"Harry!" Remus immediately by his bedside, concern written all over his face and Harry offered a weak smile.

"I'm okay…just a bad dream." Remus eyed him with suspicion and Harry was mortified that the wolf could tell what type of dream it had been. Sirius ran into the room, flustered and out of breath. Harry felt light headed as the scent of sex washed over him. Semen and sweat filled his nostrils and he felt them flare with a burst of desire. Concentrating on Remus, the scent even stronger and Harry's mind reeled at the implication.

_They're sleeping together_

"Oh…oh." His stuttering must have given him away and Sirius' eyes widened with surprise, Remus on the other hand gave Harry a knowing look.

"We were going to tell you…Harry, I just didn't know when to." Sirius babbled and Remus gave Harry a smile, one which he found himself returning.

"Siri, it's okay…take a breath." Remus' voice was mirthful and Sirius gave Harry a sheepish smile.

"How?" Sirius asked, his gaze fixed on Harry.

"I could smell it," Harry uttered, his eyes lowered and avoiding their gaze, his face flushed with a combination of embarrassment and lust. Strange feelings running through his mind, body and brain at war, "You both smell the same, sorry." Remus' fingers brushed the back of his hand and Harry's heart leapt at the touch.

"Harry, it's ok…sense of smell if one of the things that comes with the package," Harry nodded, Remus' eyes were shining with a soft light, "You'll get used to it."

"I know,I thinks it's great…not the smell but you two being together." Harry said the words but something in the back of his mind was lingering in the periphery.

**Yours….yours…they're yours!**

"Are you sure that it's ok…we wanted to tell you before everything but.." Harry held up his hand to stop his godfather.

"It's great…you two seem happy with each other, I'm glad." he wanted to reassure the two men but found the words eluded him, saved from the strange atmosphere by the shrill voice of Molly calling from the floo downstairs.

"Bloody hell,.. that woman." Sirius muttered and left the room, swearing under his breath.

Harry locked eyes with Remus, the amber eyed wolf amused by Sirius' attitude and Harry let out a small laugh. The mood was strange between them, the scent of sex still permeated the room, lingering and seeming to sink into his skin. His spent cock twitched and he found himself mortified by the feelings rushing to the surface.

_I'm not gay…why do I want to touch him_

**Mine…mine…take him!**

Heart racing at the words that screamed in his head, the voice full of pure need and rough with lust. Remus sensed his change on mood, his fingers touching his hand again, just a soft caress but the effect was instantaneous and the blood pumped faster to Harry's shaft.

"Are you ok?" Remus' gentle tone did nothing to dissuade his growing erection, Harry merely nodded afraid to speak for fear of his voice wavering.

"Harry, Ginny is here to see you." The moment broken, the words like a cold shower.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," Remus said with a smile, walking to the doorway before he turned to look at him, a strange look on his face, "It will be good for you to be with your girlfriend." Harry went to answer but the wolf had gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drawing room was a buzz with activity, Molly standing with Sirius both of them eyeing each other with barely hidden disdain. Harry was nearly thrown to the floor by the embrace bestowed on him by Ron, his friend crushing him with elation.

"Mate, you look better, how you feeling?" his eyes viewing Harry with trepidation.

"Tired…but good, thanks." He returned the hug and Ron practically beamed with happiness. Ginny was standing by the fireplace, her eyes filled with what appeared to be nerves and Harry gave her a weary smile.

"Hey Gin." Harry said and she flew into his arms, his body responded to her closeness and his heart raced at the memory of her lips on his.

"Oh Harry, are you sure you're fine?" she pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek and Harry stumbled back at the wave of scent that washed over him. The sweet scent of her perfume, a hint of strawberry probably from the jam she liked on her toast, smoke, woody with a hint of tobacco.

_She smokes?_

Before he had the chance to process the information another scent assaulted his nostrils, the smell familiar to earlier. Stunned, he tightened the hug, burying his face in her hair and a new underlying smell drifted to him, spicy and masculine. He broke the embrace, pushing her away and the realisation that his new sense had revealed left him nauseated and horrified. Ginny looked hurt at the expression on his face and at his reluctance to hold her.

"Harry, what's wrong?" everyone was watching them and he looked to Remus, the sad expression on his face confirmed what he knew.

"Who is it?" Harry whispered and Ginny gave him a stunned, bemused gaze angering him, "What's the name of the man you're fucking behind my back….I can smell it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge hugs to everyone that takes the time to review and favourite my story...the support is fantastic...;)**

**warnings...m/m...angst...ginny and molly bashing (if you love them...i'm very sorry lol)**

It was as if all the sound had been sucked from the room, silence intense in its presence. Ginny's sharp inhale of breath breaking the spell and the room erupted in a cacophony of noise. Shocked expletives, denials and heartfelt pleas filled Harry's delicate ears, lifting his hand to block the sound.

"Harry…please." Ginny whimpered, her eyes wide with fear and a hint of something else.

_Guilt?_

**Bitch…lying with another…not needed…not your mate.**

The inner voice howled with certainty and Harry could barely contain the shiver that travelled down his spine. His eyes immediately seeking out Remus' amber gaze and Sirius' deep azure eyes.

**Pack**

The shiver became a delicious shudder that seemed to transverse his whole body and his skin felt on fire. Remus' eyes were sad and forlorn, his gaze hateful as it lit upon the crying Ginny. Molly's wails of denials permeated his covered ears and Harry looked at the woman with a fury that filled his heart.

"What the hell have you done?" Ron's indignant cry pierced the noise and Harry's heart fell at the tone. Stunned when he realised that it was not directed at him, Ron's flushed face was murderous as he glared at his sister.

"I…Harry…I haven't done anything…please believe me!" she pleaded, his hands imploring and Harry felt sick, nausea rising.

"I can smell him…all over you!" his voice cracked with emotion, fury not upset at the forefront of his muddled mind.

"Ginny is a good girl," Molly yelled, her face offering Harry a look of contempt, "She would never do that!"

"Harry's right…I can smell it." Remus muttered and took a step back as the glare was directed at him.

"How could you do that!" Ron screamed, his temper reaching fever pitch.

"I haven't." she whispered, but Harry heard another tone under the pleading, a sound of arrogance. Her teary eyes fixed on him, a face like butter wouldn't melt and Harry could feel his blood boiling.

"There…she wouldn't…Harry, I'm ashamed of you." Molly admonished him and for a brief second Harry felt true remorse.

Sirius thankfully snapping him from that mood, his voice loud and venomous. Everyone stopped talking as his godfather made his feelings known, Ginny paling.

"How fucking dare you!" his blue eyes were filled with fire, "You come into our home and spout this crap," he rounded on Molly, face furious, "And you…I can spot a lie a mile away…how long have you known that Ginny was cheating?"

Molly had the good graces to look stunned for a moment, for Harry that brief flicker of surprise confirmed his suspicions. The woman that he thought of a surrogate mother had been aware of Ginny's indiscretions and lied.

"You…you…fucking bitch!" Harry screamed, his face contorted with agony at their betrayal.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that!" Ginny screeched, the sad look morphing into a twisted semblance of anger.

"Mom…did you know?" Ron's whispered, his eyes tearing as he looked at his mother, Hermione held his hand offering him support and Harry felt anguished at putting him through this torment.

"Stay out of this!" Molly snapped at him, her eyes not even looking at him, her focus solely on her daughter.

"You knew." Ron's voice was lost and forlorn.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, his eyes stuck on the broken look on his best friends face. Memories of Ron being treated like a second class citizen within the Weasley household, loved by his father and brothers but woefully ignored or belittled by his mother.

"GET OUT!" the wrath in Harry's voice made Molly and Ginny falter, stunned at the pure hatred radiating from him.

Opening her mouth to speak, Molly was shocked when no sound came out. Sirius stood wand in hand, his face thunderous and Remus' eyes were set on them, fire burning in the amber depths.

"Leave…now!" Sirius' tone brooking no argument, Molly grabbed Ginny's hand, stroking her shoulder offering comfort as they approached the floo.

The room frozen as they left, Harry felt as if the air had been let out of him, slumping to the floor and suddenly feeling overwhelmed. Hands, soft and strong comforted him ,the familiar scents of Remus and Sirius flooded his senses.

"It's going to be okay." Sirius assured him and Remus nodded his agreement.

"Mate…I had no idea," Ron's voice was trembling, Harry looked into friends miserable eyes, "She didn't look back to see if I had followed." he whispered and Hermione pulled him into a hug, the red head shaking.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione consoled him, hugging him tightly and he sniffed, straightening his shoulders and lifted his gaze, trying to portray that everything was fine.

"Hey Moine…its okay," he looked at the clock, "Haven't you got a date in half an hour?" her eyes widened as she looked at the clock.

"Oh…yes…I said I would meet Victor," she glanced at her two upset friends, smiling, "It's okay, I'll owl him and cancel."

Both men insisting that she carry on with her date, reluctantly agreeing and promising to talk to them later. The flare of the floo as she left seemed to bring a fresh wave of hurt to Harry, burying his face in Remus' shoulder.

"So you and Hermione?" Remus tentatively asked, Ron gave a absent minded smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Better as friends," he faltered and brief flash of nerves crossed his face. "I'm not sure what I want…to be honest." his eyes flickered between Remus and Sirius.

"Mmm I remember feeling that once." Sirius said with a soft smile his attention returned to the pale Harry, concern clouded his handsome features.

"Harry, are you ok?" Remus' gentle tone made Harry's eye brim and he lowered his gaze, staring anywhere but at the three men.

"How?…why would she do that?" he mumbled, his voice hitching and Remus pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I honestly don't know…are you going to be okay?" Sirius' question gave Harry pause for thought, memories tumbling through his head. Soft kisses, sweet touches and how right it had felt in her arms.

_All a lie_

**Bitch was beneath us…better mates are here.**

The inner voice deep and full of need, conviction in the words. Harry's heart raced then stuttered to a halt at the sense of betrayal that he felt. Remus was talking to him, his voice calm and gentle but Harry did not hear the words. Rage, hot in its intensity seemed to burn him from the inside out. A gasp filled the room, Ron pale and shaking, his eyes fixed on Harry. Pure terror in his gaze, Sirius turned to follow his line of sight and his face registered the same surprise. All Harry felt was the consuming anger that raced through his veins and set his flesh alight.

"Oh Merlin…his eyes!" Ron shouted, Sirius grabbed the red head and flung him towards the floo. Harry barely caught a few of the rushed words, something about getting Snape and the potion…now!

Lights seemed to become clearer, his glasses getting in the way and he threw them to the floor and allowed the glowing sights to engulf his mind. Soft fingers tightened on his arm and he turned to look at Remus, amber eyes flaring yellow as they stared into his matching orbs. Heat everywhere and Harry felt on fire, pulling at his clothes anything to get some relief from the heat.

"Sirius…get out." Remus howled, his teeth elongating.

Harry ran the tip of his tongue along his own mouth and felt sharper canines. His eyes looking down to take in the sight of his nails lengthening before his very eyes.

"Remi…what's happening!" Sirius frantic voice was high pitched and brimming with fear.

Remus looked at Harry, taking in the changes he knew that must be becoming apparent and he turned to look at his lover, having enough of his own mind to warn him.

"I'm changing…I think.." his voice began to deepen, "Harry's magic is forcing the change…god Siri…leave," he went to touch his lover, pulling his hand back as Harry growled, "We could hurt you, close this floo and bar the doors…change to Pads if we get loose."

Harry watched Remus go to touch Sirius and a low growl sprang from his own mouth, deep and dangerous. Unable to feel anything but a strange need, a slow seductive desire that was building inside him. Wanting to be close to the other wolf, needing the close proximity to feel content and complete. The feeling was there with his godfather too but at this moment the wolf inside him was screaming to be near its own kind.

**Must make the alpha submit**

_Alpha…submit…what?_

Harry's mind was foggy and uncooperative, as if he was sharing himself with someone else who wanted control. Shaking his head to try and clear the fog, a second of clarity showed a retreating Sirius, his face crestfallen and concerned.

"Sirius." he managed to say before it morphed into a growl, his godfather's face falling at the sound and he ran from the room, locking the door behind him.

Leaving a confused Harry staring at Remus, the man's face mirroring his own physical changes. Shining, reflective yellow eyes and elongated canines, Harry felt stronger and his clothes were strained with the increased muscle mass. Fearful, Harry waited for the other changes to take effect, realising after a minute or two that nothing else seemed to be happening. Still not in complete control, Harry felt trapped inside himself, watching like a bystander from deep within himself. Calm washed over him until the scent of Ginny reached his nostrils, her essence seemed to have crept everywhere, staining the very walls. The rage that had dissipated howled back into him and his hands clenched, the need making his head swim.

**Make him submit**

Eyes drawn to the other wolf, Remus watching him warily and he could see the tension in the man's body. Harry's own body responded and moved with a purpose, slowly circling him. Taking in the scent and accessing the potential threat from the other wolf.

**Older…strong…fast**

The voice inside Harry listed Remus' qualities but then a slow arrogant growl filled his mind and he smiled. Remus' eyes narrowed and he seemed to lower himself, ready to fight, sensing Harry's inner dialogue and expecting an attack. Harry moved back, giving the man space and dropped the smile, planning his next move.

**Slow…lure…then take what's yours.**

His hands reached up to pull at his shirt, tugging the button and sending them flying across the room in all direction. Remus flinched but Harry was aware enough to see the flash of desire that crossed his features. Possessed completely by the inner voice, Harry surrendered and watched with growing fascination. Lifting up his hand and scoring the long claws across his own torso, shuddering and hissing as the tip caught the top of his nipple. A flood of pheromones assaulted his nostrils, Remus' body responding to the sight and Harry could smell the arousal. The wolf let out a soft pleased yip at the development and Harry found that he was pleased too. Stunned and ashamed that he was elated that his godfather's lover was turned on by him. Horrified with himself, Harry began to panic and fought to take control back from the inner wolf.

**No!**

The presence whined and bombarded Harry with feelings and desires, almost brought to his knees by the tidal wave of emotion. Harry was drained, incapable of resisting, astonished and frightened by the new feelings. Remus' face was understanding and filled compassion, gently he touched Harry's arm. The touch was electric, every nerve igniting and Harry pulled the man into his arms, crushing him against his chest. The older man resisted and Harry held him tighter, shocked himself at his new strength.

"Harry…stop." Remus growled out, teeth clicking together close to Harry's face and Harry slammed his lips to the man, kissing and nipping hard at his mouth. Remus' vicious teeth bit into his lip but Harry refused to let go, lapping at the blood that flowed and deepening the kiss. The urge to bite back overwhelming and Harry's bit hard, savouring the warm blood that flowed into his mouth, Remus whimpered.

**YES**

The wolf inside revelled at the noise spilling from Remus' lips, Harry's tongue chasing the blood and mapping the contours of the other wolfs mouth.

_What am I doing?_

Harry was horrified by his behaviour and pulled back from the whimpering man, pushing him away at the same time. Remus stumbled back and fell to the floor, Harry instinctively dropped down to touch him. Checking to see that there was no damage, his fingers moved on their own, caressing the soft flesh just visible under Remus' shirt. Fighting with himself, Harry found it impossible not to enjoy the feel of the skin beneath his fingertips. Glowing yellow eyes, the amber barely noticeable looked up at him and Harry leaned forward. Remus moved and met him halfway, their lips brushing against each other. The anger inside falling away and he breathed in the growing scent of need, the smell emanating not only from the man beneath him but from his own pores.

"Harry." Remus muttered, his face seemingly torn between pushing him away and kissing him again.

The latter feeling won as Remus kissed Harry harder, both of them immersing themselves in the touching of their lips, the world outside ceased to exist. Hot breath spilled into each other and they swallowed each others lusty growls, Harry was the first to deepen the kiss. Pressing his body against Remus', pushing the man down on to the floor, covering the other wolf's form with his own. Harry's tongue thrusting into Remus' willing mouth. Remus ran his fingers through Harry's hair and tugged his head back to expose his throat.

**No!**

Harry pulled his head away and kissed Remus harder, the man moaning as the kiss reopened the bites. Coppery blood stained Harry's teeth as he pulled back, pushing his hips down and almost groaning at the feel of a hard cock pressed to his own. Rough fingers grabbed the back of Remus' head and yanked it back exposing the tender flesh, Harry was amazed by his own actions but his heart was thundering not because of the inner wolf but because of his own reaction. Remus' eyes widened and he bucked up, flipping Harry onto his back. Grinding down and hissing as the contact made them harder, Harry's hips thrusting up to increase the pressure. All thoughts of possession and claiming gone from his fevered mind, the wolf and the teen as one. Need, pure in its lust raced inside the writhing Harry, the pressure and pleasure at the unfamiliar sensation of another rigid shaft against his own dripping cock obliterating all rational thought.

"Fuck." his voice not only deep from the change but from desire echoed in the room, Remus silenced him by slamming their mouths together.

Rutting frantically Harry could feel his trousers sticking to him, his cock leaking pre-come and his balls began to tingle. The all familiar herald of an approaching climax sounding in his head, taking a deep breath and screaming his release into Remus' mouth. The other wolf shuddering against him and Harry felt a foreign wetness adding to his own. His orgasm leaving him shaky and disorientated, come coating his sated cock and he rubbed against Remus' spent shaft. Both of them moaning at the sensation travelling along their now sensitive cocks, Harry closed his eyes.

_**The moon full and ripe, hanging above his head as he opened his eyes to find himself lying on the cool grass. The night sky blinding as he narrowed his eyes to reduce the glare, looking around the forest and breathing in the fresh pine scent. The taste of copper still on his tongue as he licked his lips. A warm body against his made his heart race and he turned to look into soft amber jewelled eyes.**_

"_**Remus." Harry whispered and leaned to kiss the man next to him.**_

_**Part of him knew that he should feel guilt at what he had done and at what he wanted to do but his sated body and mind were content. Remus brushed his lips against Harry's throat, nuzzling against the soft flesh and Harry laughed at the ticklish feeling. Gasping as teeth nipped at the throbbing pulse point in his neck and the wolf inside balked at the treatment. Threading his fingers into the silky hair at the nape of Remus' neck, caressing for a second before pulling forcefully. Drinking in the pained moan that fell from the amber eyed wolf's lips.**_

"_**Mine!" Harry's growled and Remus struggled, fighting and clawing at him, Harry hissed as the wolf's claws pierced his skin. **_

_**The wolf refused to back down, digging into the base of Remus' neck and tugging his face to Harry's. The growl low in his throat and Remus answered with a growl of his own, Harry snapped his teeth at him. The other wolf snapping back and the two wolf's eyes flared with fire. Harry crushed his lips to Remus', the other faltered then surrendered to the kiss, his tongue lapping alongside Harry's agile one. Titling Remus' head back and pulling to lick a trail along the fragile flesh, relishing the pulse beating beneath his tongue.**_

"_**Mine." Harry demanded again and Remus nodded, arching his neck to allow Harry to plunge his fangs into the soft skin.**_

_**The wolf inside practically yapping with excitement, Harry lifted his head ready to mark the man as his own, his second in command when a soft voice broke the stillness in the forest.**_

"_**Harry…wake up."**_

Bright lights shined into his eyes as he opened them, he winced and Sirius apologised, moving the lamp away from the side of the bed. Harry felt sore all over and every muscle ached, feeling like he had just days on the Quidditch pitch. Remus stood in the doorway and the memory of the drawing room flowed into Harry's mind.

_Oh…oh…what have I done!_

**Yes…claim…take…make them ours**

_No…no…Sirius!_

Harry struggled to breathe, the weight of his betrayal like a tonne weight on his chest. His godfather watched with concerned eyes, reaching for the bubbling potion.

"Here…take this," he pressed the cup into his hand, Harry couldn't even look at him, the foul smelling liquid turning his quilt ridden stomach, "Wolfsbane…Snape thinks you might be better to take it…you know just in case."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, never meaning the two words as much as he meant them now.

"You don't need to be sorry…you didn't do any damage," Sirius offered with a bright smile, "Thank god you didn't mark your territory!" he laughed and Harry tried to smile.

"Harry, its perfectly normal not to remember things from a change." Remus said, his voice strained and his eyes not looking at him.

_He regrets it_

**NO!**

Knowing that he should be relieved that Remus was not going to mention it, Harry felt wretched. His mind confused and his heart aching at the thought of being rejected. The wolf inside was silent and Harry's heart ache was increased two-fold, the soft whining of a distressed wolf in the back of his mind.

"Sleep…I need sleep." he muttered, Sirius fussing around him and asking if needed anything else, Harry not even hearing his own replies. Remus didn't even give a second glance as he left the room, followed by his oblivious godfather. The door closed behind them with a soft click and Harry let the tears flow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks to everyone following this and my other stories.**

**Life has been in the way lately ;(…. But I'm hoping to get back on track…;) if you're following Wrong time…I will update this week **

**The beginning part of this chapter is from Ron's point of view…trust me it's important. ;)**

**Warnings….m/m slash…bestiality … self harm.**

Ron's heart pounded in his chest, the floo flared behind him as he stumbled out into the familiar potion classroom. The cold room devoid of life and the panic began to build in the heart.

_Where the hell is the greasy bat?_

His eyes frantically looked around for some sign of the potion master's presence. Shocked, when Sirius had thrown him into the floo with orders to retrieve the wolfsbane potion. A soft bump from the back of the room alerted him to a large wooden door, Ron ran to the partially open entrance. Skidding to a halt when he caught sight of the dark haired former tormenter in what appeared to be a steamy kiss with Lucius Malfoy. Narrow potion stained fingers entwined in the soft looking golden hair as he devoured the haughty blonds' mouth.

_Holy shit! Fuck that's hot…what?...no…not hot!_

Ron could feel his face flaming and his cock perked up at the sight, straining in his trousers. A moan slipped from the dark eyed man's lips and he pushed the blond against the edge of his desk, grinding their groins together. Ron's heart flipped and his mouth went dry at the display, the sights and sounds fuelling his hardening erection. Mortified at himself, having realised after his ill fated attempts to make love to Hermione, that women while beautiful did nothing for him in the bedroom. He remembered to the heartfelt and understanding conversation between them, coming to terms with his attraction to men and fully supported by his best friend. Waiting to find the right time to tell Harry, but now his attention was drawn to the vision unfolded before him.

The air was thick and heavy with sex, gasped breaths echoed in Ron's ears as the kiss deepened between the two men. Lucius leaning into Severus' embrace and rutting against his crotch, a small moan spilled from the potion master, the sound seemed directly linked to the red heads cock and it twitched within its fabric prison.

_Stop…its Snape for fuck's sake…I will not get turned on by that bastard._

His mind and body at war, the latter seeming to win the internal fight, a small dribble of pre-come ran along his trapped cock and Ron tried to hold in the moan that threatened to erupt from his lips. A lust groan fell from Lucius' kiss swollen lips and Severus palmed his cock through his tailored trousers, Ron's eyes transfixed on the narrow, potion stained fingers as the deftly traced the impressive outline of the aristocrats length. Flicking open the buttons confining the man's erection, Severus slipped his hand inside and Lucius whimpered, arching his back.

Ron was frozen to the spot, his heart in his mouth and his cock diamond hard at the vision of Severus dropping to his knees. Lucius looked down at the dark haired man and smiled, his smile morphing into a lusty moan as Severus freed his cock. Ron's eyes took in the sight of the impressive pink length, his breath stuck in his chest as Severus lapped at the tip and Lucius whimpered.

"Oh…Sev'rus… yes." the normally clipped tones were rough with desire and the dark eyed tormenter laughed, a deep baritone sound that almost made Ron swoon. The rich tone washed over him and he was shocked at the light happy air in the laugh, Ron's heart raced at the idea of the dour man being elated.

"Mmmm my Lucius.." Severus crooned, the rich chocolaty voice filled with arousal and Ron suddenly longed to be on the receiving end of the attention.

The shock and surprise at the thought, yanked the red head to his senses and his face flamed at the mental images that accompanied the thoughts.

_Harry!_

Berating himself for being distracted from his friends predicament, Ron moved back from the doorway and shouted from the desk, his voice shaking.

"HELP!" he tried to calm his thundering heart as he heard the bumping of someone approaching.

Severus Snape flew through the doorway, robes billowing impressively behind him and Ron nearly meeped at the sight, suddenly feeling like a first year.

"Mr Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" the potion master's tone was angry and Ron straightened his shoulders, prepared to argue with the man.

"Its Harry, he's changing!" for a moment Ron was unsure if the man understood, then the dark eyes flared with astonishment.

"That's absurd," his face was full of contempt, "It's not even close to a new moon!"

"I KNOW!" Ron bellowed and Severus stepped back, a momentary look of amazement on his face before he schooled his feature into the usual mask of disdain, "Remus thinks his magic has forced the change!"

Snape seemed to ponder the words, his face neutral and then his eyes flashed with understanding. Without uttering a word he pushed past Ron and began to stride towards one of the bubbling cauldron, grabbing a large sliver ladle and pouring a lumpy black liquid into a glass vial. His eyebrow hitched in the trademark sneer as he handed the foul looking concoction to the trembling red head.

"Wolfsbane…he will need to take it on a regular basis now," he sneered again, "Trust Potter to make it more complicated for himself," looking at Ron like he was a bad smell, "Well, Weasley what are you waiting for?"

"The floo to Grimmauld Place has been blocked." Snape rolled his eyes, looking up at the doorway and Ron followed his eye line. Swallowing the lump that immediately formed in his throat at the sight of Lucius leaning seductively against the doorjamb, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. Ron's eyes instinctively travelled down the man's sleek body and focused on the still bulging crotch. A small clearing of Lucius' throat and Ron's eyes shot up to look into amused grey ones.

"Ahh Mr Weasley, it would appear that you are stuck in our company until we hear from Black." Ron's heart leapt in his chest, the blond moved from the doorway lithely, as if stalking across the room.

"I can go and wait in Dumbledore's office." Ron offered, part of him anxious to be free from their company, but a small part protested.

_This is great….I like men and now I fancy Lucius fucking Malfoy!_

Shaking his head to remove the mortifying thoughts, he looked at Snape and saw him narrow his eyes, the dark gaze fixed on the stunning blond. Flicking his shining blond hair, the haughty blond met the gaze and smiled at the scowling potion master.

"Now, Severus, you must offer Mr Weasley here some hospitality." Snape looked like he would love to do anything but that, Ron felt like squirming and hopping from foot to foot at the scrutinising stare.

"I'm sure Weasley would feel more comfortable waiting in Dumbledore's office," Ron picked up on the slight shake in his tone at Dumbledore's name and instead of feeling the usual anger, he was filled with understanding, "Isn't that right Mr Weasley?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he pocketed the vial and retreated to the door. Possessed with the urge to flee from the two ex slytherins, Lucius offered him a disappointed smile and Ron had the overwhelming feeling that he had missed something.

"Its fine…I'll just be on my way." he practically threw himself through the classroom door and ran. The sound of Lucius' melodic laughter following him.

_What the hell was that all about?_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Darkness, cool and tranquil as it seemed to wrap itself around Harry like a blanket. His heart ached and he kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, allowing the sounds of the forest to wash over him. Warm air drifted over his naked skin and rather than be surprised by his nudity, Harry felt reassured by it. Feeling content in the dream world that now filled his mind. Scents in the air made his skin tingle as he picked up on the essence of wildness and the heady smell of sex.**

_**Remus**_

**That one word made Harry's eyes brim with tears and he nestled into the cool dewy grass beneath him. His heart felt like it could break in two with a building despair. It had been just over a week since the incident with Remus. Harry had cocooned himself within his room, not even emerging to eat with everyone. He was thankful that his godfather had assumed his mood was due to the break up with Ginny. Ron had tried to talk to him, his red headed friend was staying at Grimmauld place at the moment as he refused to go home and talk to his mother after the whole Ginny debacle. Harry found that he could not face his friend, his mind in turmoil at his actions. Unable to feel guilt at what he had done, his lack of emotion at betraying his godfather was eating at him. Stunned with himself at the need that had overwhelmed him when he had kissed Remus, even more shocked at the urge to do it again. His dreams were fevered and wet, replaying their moment together and elaborating the memory. Heated sex, blood and possession dominating his sleeping world and also his waking one. Drawn to Remus but also to his godfather, the scent of the two men filling his senses and fuelling his fantasies. The desire to possess his former professor shocking Harry to his core but the need was growing stronger by the day. The torment enough but now mixed with his growing attraction to his godfather, Harry had withdrawn from both men in an attempt to curb his overwhelming needs.**

_**I'm a monster**_

**Tears flowed freely, staining his cheeks and his sobs echoed loudly in the nightly lit forest. Suddenly filled with the need to hurt himself, the need to let out his frustration driving him. His nails scored his face, the bitter sting almost librating as the scent of his own blood filled his nostrils. His sharp fingernails tearing into the skin of his own arms and the welts appearing made him let out a soft whimper. The pain filled release strangely loosening the tightness in his chest, the pain a manifestation of the self hatred he felt.**

_**Why would he want me?…I'm a freak**_

**The tears became bitter and angry, his fingers digging deeper into the tender flesh of his arms and moving across his chest. Blood filled the cuts now adorning his body and Harry felt elated at the coppery scent of blood that filled his lungs as he breathed.**

**HARRY! A shocked distressed voice filled his head.**

**HARRY…STOP!**

Light flooded his vision, his skin on fire as he looked into the horrified and worried eyes of Sirius. Harry tried to push him away, determined to revel in the self inflicted pain.

"Fuck off!" he spat, his face contorted with anger and Sirius flinched at the venom.

"Please…oh god…Harry!" Sirius touched his arm and Harry screamed, looking down at the flowing cuts that decorated his arms and chest. Sirius grabbed his wand and with shaking fingers he cast various spell over Harry's wounds, the stinging making him whimper.

"Leave me alone!" Harry pushed at him, stunned blue eyes fixed on him as Sirius stumbled back and fell to the floor.

Both of them sat in silence, Harry moaning at the sensation of the cuts trying to knit themselves together and Sirius appeared to be struggling not to cry at the sight.

"Why?" Sirius' voice was so broken and sad, Harry closed his eyes to the sound.

The scent of blood assaulted Harry's senses, realising it was not his own he opened his eyes. Sirius' arm was scratched and bleeding, Harry looked down at his own hand and saw his elongated nails. The lengthened claws caked with not only his own blood but the blood of his godfather.

"Sirius," Harry was stunned at the sound of his voice, croaking and rough with emotion, "Please don't hate me." he whispered.

"Oh Harry…I could never hate you." Harry found himself enveloped in strong arms, comforted by the familiar touch. The smell of blood hung in the air and Harry found himself wallowing in the scent, his own blood roaring in his veins.

**Yours **

That one word broke the control inside him, Harry's hands clasping Sirius by the shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed, a shocked gasp echoed in the room.

"What?" Sirius began to speak, Harry crushed his mouth to his parted lips, his tongue filling his struggling godfathers mouth.

Harry dominated the kiss, his fingers entwining in Sirius' soft dark hair and moving his head to allow his tongue to map the contours of the sweet mouth. The man beneath him unresponsive and trying pushing him away. Harry deepened the embrace and was rewarded by a soft gasp of pleasure spilling from Sirius' lips. Fuelled with the knowledge, Harry pulled back enough to look into the lust blown pupils of his gasping godfather.

"Harry." Sirius whimpered but did not push him away.

Smiling to himself and the inner voice howling with delight, Harry leaned forward and Sirius thrust up to close the distance between them. The kiss heated and heart stopping, Harry revelled in the feel of Sirius' tongue lapping against his. Heat travelled through his body and his cock firmed against the undulating body beneath him, an answering hardness pressed to his hip.

**Mine**

The deep commanding inner voice controlled Harry's actions, tipping back Sirius' head to expose his throat and licking across the pulse point. His cock firmed to painful and he began to pull at Sirius' clothing, his godfather scrambling to help. His face flushed and his eyes glazed, Harry determined to keep him in the lust filled fog as he lapped at Sirius' full bottom lip. A small groan of arousal fell from the blue eyed man and Harry dove in, kissing him harder. The cool air heavenly against his hot skin and the smooth naked flesh of Sirius was pressed immediately against his own. Clothes around them in disarray, partially removed or lifted enough to allow them to touch chest to chest and cock to cock.

"Oh." Harry moaned at the feel of satiny skin alongside his rigid erection, Sirius' own turgid cock rubbing deliciously. The head of Harry's cock dripping pre-come and slicking both of their erections, a slow rocking back and forth motion making them moan with desire.

"Harry…we have…to stop…oh…oh." the protests tapered to little exhales as Harry rocked faster, nipping at the smooth flesh at Sirius' throat.

"Mine." Harry and wolf as one, his voice deep and commanding.

Bright blue eyes flared with fear and a hint of lust, Harry bit harder and his cock twitched, balls aching for release. Sirius whimpered, tilting his head back further and grinding up into Harry, their cocks pushing frantically against each other.

"Harry." his tone was strangled and high, Harry felt his teeth sharpen as they pierced his godfather soft skin. A high scream echoed in the room and warm wetness spilled over Harry's abdomen, Sirius' back arching at the intensity of his climax.

Hot, metallic blood flowed from the wound, the wolf in Harry howling at the coppery treat. Savouring the strange taste, Harry pulled back from the wound and licked his lips. Reaching down to his still rigid aching cock, his hand stroking violently and his actions instinct driven. Biting his blood stained lips as he erupted over Sirius, coating his breathless godfather in hot strings of come and feeling elation at marking his mate.

**Ours…forever.**

Body shaking with the force of his climax, Harry looked down taking a deep calming breath and was stunned at the sight. Sirius flushed, stomach covered in his own release, Harry's splattered over his chest and neck. Fascinated, Harry watched his essence mix with the flowing blood that still trickled from the bite at the junction of Sirius' neck and shoulder.

**Remus**

The thought entered his mind a fraction of a second before the scent of the man filled the air. Lifting his sex muddled mind to see the man standing in the doorway, amber eyes filled with fire. Sirius' eyes widened and he looked up to take in the sight of his furious lover.

"Oh…Remus…I'm sorry!" Sirius shouted, his voice brimming with unshed tears.

Harry watched, the wolf inside preparing to fight him and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Remus' eyes flared with betrayal and hurt, a low growl in his chest.

**Mate… my mate.**

Harry tensed as his body readied itself to put the other wolf in its place, stunned when Remus' eyes filled with tears and he fled from the room. Sirius' heartfelt pleas filling his ears and Harry's heart sank as he realised what he had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**To my followers…wow…that makes me sound like a cult lol**

**I've just come back from a much needed holiday and the creative juices are flowing but it has been brought to my attention that this site maybe removing anything deemed inappropriate. **

**If they're looking at graphic content etc then lets face it, they will be yanking my stories and probably my account.**

**I'm going to continue publishing on here and I'm not restricting what I write….if I am removed then I do publish my stories on adultfanfiction under the same pen name….just look me up in either the Harry section or type in suzie74.**

**I hope that they don't remove my stories as I thought that this site had some freedom of speech….I don't make people read my stuff and if they want to stop kids from reading it then make better age filters for the site!**

**So I hope I can carry on uploading my completely inappropriate stuff for years to come ;)**

**Much Love**

**Suzie**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A heartfelt sorry for making people wait so long for this chapter. I'm writing my first original story and it's running away with me. I promise that I will not keep you waiting so long for the next installment.**

**Warnings...angst.**

Sirius scrambled to chase after Remus, his body and heart screaming at him to do anything to fix this. The pain filled his body and soul as he heard the tell-tale flare of the floo, knowing in his heart that Remus was gone. Tears falling freely and a soft anguished sob spilling from his lips as he fell to his knees.

"I… God…I'm…" the words broken and remorseful as Harry pulled Sirius into his arms, his own tears soaking into the material of Sirius' still unbuttoned shirt. Both men clinging to each other in heartfelt desperation.

**Pack…yours.**

The voice almost howling in Harry's head, the wolf beneath the surface crawling under his skin as if hunting for a way out and Harry clenched Sirius closer to him. His Godfather melting into the strong embrace and Harry lifted his trembling chin to look into the teary blue eyes, aching to kiss the crying man in his arms. A spark of clarity appeared in Sirius and he pushed Harry away with a moan, withdrawing from him. Harry almost grabbed him and pulled forcefully back into his arms but the look of horror on the older man's face tore his heart out.

"I'm…fuck I'm so sorry." Harry whimpered and ran from the room.

That inner voice howling with despair at being away from the two men, Harry took the stairs two at a time trying to outrun the screaming feral sound in his head.

**Mine…ours!**

Shaking his head and hoping to dislodge the thought that threatened to take over, Harry fought to hold in the tears that brimmed in his eyes. Heart yearning to gather the still crying man downstairs into his arms and protect him, Sirius' cries of desperation echoing loudly in the now silent house. Harry was unsure how to proceed, knowing that his longing was for both men and fighting his desire to have them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus couldn't breathe, his eyes blurred and his body physically hurting as he allowed himself to be pulled through the floo. Heart constricted by the pain he felt and his mind jumbled with conflicting emotions, his thoughts unclear, mind filled with warring feelings. Torn between betrayal, longing and knowing that his desires were not under control. The image of Sirius lying sated underneath Harry made him moan with despair and lust, the two feelings so closely entwined that he did not know anymore when one ended and the other began. Tears began to fall, Sirius' devastated blue eyes haunting him and Harry's pleading green ones echoing in his head.

**Mine **

That whispered word growled softly in his head made his heart freeze in his chest, unsure what bothered him more the feeling of possessiveness or the growing realisation that it he did not just mean Sirius. Biting his lip to hold in the tears that he began to fall, torn between returning and allowing his building need to dictate his desire or running away to hide from the all-consuming pressure he felt taking him over.

_They will be better off without me….god I can't do this….I can't give into the wolf… I'll lose myself._

**No!... become whole…the beast and the man….together.**

Shaking his head and trying to control his heart break as he emerged from the floo, a gruff voice loud in his ears.

"Lupin…what the hell are you doing here?" Remus looked up into the puzzled dark gaze and allowed the tears to fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron emerged from his room, having moved in temporarily after the whole Ginny fiasco and the wound of his mother's betrayal was still very raw. Not even an owl or a floo call to see how he was from his own mother, tears welled in his eyes and he clenched his fists to stop them. Anger brewing and his heart thundering at his mother's attitude, confirming what he has always suspected, that his own mother did not care. His own pain replaced with concern at the soft sobs he heard escaping from Harry's room.

"Harry?" he asked with a gentle trepidation, the door to his room ajar and he walked inside. Harry was curled in a ball on his bed and crying in great jagged sobs "Mate..mate what's happened?" he quickly asked and sat next to his friend, softly stroking his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Oh..oh god Ron," Harry started shaking, "What have I done," his cries tapered down to whimpers and his face went slack with shock, "I've ruined everything." He whispered and the words were so forlorn that Ron felt his own heart ache at the pain that Harry was feeling.

"It can't be that bad..tell me and I can help." Harry shook his head and pulled away from him, his eyes almost devoid of emotion as he got up from the bed. Ron stood up, frightened by the look of despondency emanating from his best friend, "Harry…mate…come on you're scaring me." He reached across, concerned about how to approach his clearly emotionally fragile friend, harry initially pulled away but Ron persisted and pulled him in a hug. The dam broke and Harry slumped in his arms, his cries so full of despair that Ron felt his own eyes brimming.

"Oh Harry." Sirius' broken voice filled the room and Harry sobbed harder, Ron looked between the two men. Ron saw the tears in Sirius' eyes, taking in the bite on his shoulders, the blood still staining Harry's trembling lips and putting the pieces together, stunned at the implications.

"You…and..him…bloody hell!" Ron's surprised words making Harry struggle in his arms, trying to pull away and Ron realised that his own feeling were not important, tightening the embrace, whispering soothing words,"Harry…Harry…it's ok…I don't care what you've done." Wild green eyes looking at him as searching for the truth in his words. Relaxing into the hug as he saw that Ron was being honest with him and the red head let out a relieved sigh.

"Please forgive me." Harry murmured and Sirius wrapped his arms around him. Ron relinquished his hold on his tearful friend and watched with sad eyes as Harry's godfather pressed soft kisses to Harry's brow, whispering words of endearment.

"You haven't done anything wrong…this is my fault." Harry shook his head negating Sirius' self-deprecating words.

"I knew…I wanted you." Harry's words were hushed and his face flushed, lowering his eyes as if frightened to face the older man. Sirius' blue eyes sparked with some unknown emotion and he held Harry tighter, Ron took a step back and retreated from the room. Taking a breath and making the decision to help his friend in any way he could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius lay on the bed, Harry sleeping after having exhausted himself finally crying himself to sleep. Staring at the ceiling as the hours ticked by and torn between looking for Remus and reluctant to leave Harry. His body weary from the emotional turmoil and his chest ached with the bone crushing hopelessness. Feeling frightened at the prospect of having lost the one true love of his life, turning to look at the handsome younger man next to him whose face even in sleep seemed troubled and sad. Self-loathing beginning to bubble inside him as he looked with the eyes of a man that saw the beauty in those features. Sirius' heart speeding up at the memory of undulating under that firm body. Unconsciously licking his lips and the taste of Harry exploding on his taste buds with a hint of coppery blood, his cock twitching in his trousers. His hand moving as if it had a mind of its own and hovering over the slowly rising chest of his sleeping godson.

_What am I doing!_

Jumping from the bed as if burned and feeling sick at the thoughts that were crowding his head. Thoughts of young nubile flesh above him, thick hard cocks sliding deep inside him. Realising with a heart stuttering moment of clarity that his mind was providing him with a fantasy of both men.

_I want them both._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron sat back from the floo, annoyed and frustrated having exhausted all of his ideas of where Remus may have fled to. Looking up at the ceiling and thinking about how devastated Harry had been, a sudden thought in his mind. Taking a breath he picked up the floo powder and with a nervous heart he called out his destination.

"Well hello Mr Weasley." Lucius' clipped tones the first thing he heard as he stumbled from the floo. The aristocratic blond arching an elegant eyebrow and a soft smile was playing on his lips. Ron managed to resist the urge to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans and he tried to offer the blond a smile back.

"Mr Malfoy.." Lucius lifted his hand to halt Ron, insisting that he should call him Lucius, "Lucius..I'm looking for Remus," the storm grey eyes widened at the words and Ron knew that his hunch was correct, "Is he here?"

"I think that he will not want to talk to you, Ron…may I call you Ron?" the red head nervous nodded, his heart beating rapidly at the close proximity of the handsome man, "Ron…I don't know if you are aware of the reason behind Remus' departure.."

"I know." Lucius seemed surprised at Ron's knowledge of the situation.

Lucius gestured to the door at the back of Severus' classroom, motioning for Ron.

"Regretfully I have pressing matters to attend to," he offered Ron a stunning smile and Ron felt himself almost swooning, mentally berating himself for being attracted to the man, "I do hope that we will meet again soon." He reached as if to shake Ron's hand and the red head nearly moaned as the blond lifted his trembling hand to his lips. A soft touch of the luscious lips pressed to the back of Ron's hand, those grey eyes fixed on Ron's and a smile on the blonds lips as he released Ron's hand. "Until next time..Ron."

Ron stood there, his heart pounding and his cock diamond hard in his jeans. Time seemed to stop, his eyes glazed and he struggled to get his breath under control. Standing alone, Lucius was gone as he came back to himself and he let out a shaky breath, willing his erection down.

_Fuck…I want that arrogant prick._

Soft voices catching his attention and he was internally glad of the distraction from the route his mind was taking. Images dancing around his head of the blonds voice in the heat of passion.

"Only you could be in this predicament." Severus' rich tones lured Ron closer to the door.

"I'm glad that my life amuses you!" Remus' voice was bitter and hoarse, Ron recognised the tones of a man that was upset.

"On the contrary…nothing about this is amusing to me," Severus sounded almost sympathetic.

_What?_

Ron leaned closer to the door, intrigued by the potion masters understanding words. Remus huffed and Ron could hear the tell-tale sound of someone pacing in the room.

"I want to be angry… and part of me is…but not because of what Sirius did…" his voice was choked with emotion and Ron held his breath, waiting for the sandy haired man to finish his sentence, "Because…I've done the same thing and god I want to do it again!" his shrill tone showing how on edge the man was.

"You and Potter?" Severus' barked out and Ron was stunned.

"I can't stop…its there all the time, since he was bitten… I need to be near him."

"The wolf?"

"Yearns for him…for both of them." Remus started to sob quietly at his confession.

"My..my…Lupin, you really have a knack for making things difficult for yourself." Ron bristled at the words but realised that the usual snide tone in the stoic man's voice was missing, confused by the conversation that seemed to be between old friend rather than old enemies.

_Why do I get the feeling that there is more to their relationship than I realised?_

The next words confirming the sneaking suspicion that had formed in his mind but still shocked at the revelation.

"Two men…though it wouldn't be the first time." Severus said with a hint of humour.

"That was a long time ago… Sirius still won't discuss it with me…he hates you." Severus laughed at Remus' statement.

"Oh I'm sure the mutt does…must be a blow to his pride to know that you once shared my bed," Ron nearly spluttered, "And with Lucius."

_He slept with both of them…fucking hell!_

"I never loved you though." Remus muttered and Severus merely snorted his amusement.

"The feeling was very mutual…we knew when it started that it would not last." Ron longed to see inside the room, wondering if they were near each other, touching. His mind filled with images of Remus beneath the dark eyed snarky bastard, his amber eyes filled with lust. His heart thundering in his chest as the image changed, the fantasy morphing into something else.

**Severus loomed above him, his eyes deep dark and unfathomable. Those cruel lips crushed Ron's and the taste of the man made him whimper with need.**

"**So eager Mr Weasley." There was a hint of arrogance and malice in those chocolate rich tones.**

"**Yes." Ron's lust betrayed him and giving voice to his need.**

**A soft laugh echoed in his ears then a smaller chuckle resonated just off to his side, opening eyes that he hadn't even realised were squeezed shut. S Those stormy grey eyes staring at him and that haughty smirk playing at the corners of the handsome mouth. Lucius leaned over and brushed his mouth against Ron's now panting lips, the smirk becoming a full blown stunning smile as he broke the contact. Ron tried to follow the blonds lips as he pulled back, squeaking as Severus swooped down and devoured his mouth taking advantage of his parted lips. The agile organ of the acid tongued man mapping the contours of the red head's moaning mouth. Nimble fingers caressing his shoulders and chest, his shirt being unbutton and Ron's back arched at the first contact of fingers touching his bare flesh.**

"**Please." Ron begged against Severus' lips and the words were rewarded with the kiss deepening, the weight of the man settling on top of him. Ron automatically spreading his thighs and wrapping them around the dark eyed man, his bodily actions dictated by his lust. The older let out a soft breathy moan at the sensation of their rigid lengths brushing alongside through the material of their trousers. Those soft fingers continued their earlier exploration, rolling a now hardened nipple between fingertips and Ron whimpered. The lusty potion master swallowing his needy whimpers and smiling into the kiss. Hot, moist breath ghosted over the nub followed by the deft lick of a heated tongue. Ron's brain shut down, every nerve on edge and the sensation overwhelming him.**

"**Mr Weasley…Mr Weasley?" Severus' annoyed voice filled Ron's lust adled mind.**

_Wow he can talk and kiss…shit!_

Opening one eye to take in the sight of an arched eyebrow and the trademark sneer on the man's face. Clearing his throat and praying that his straining erection was not as obvious as he suspected it was, Ron spoke.

"I need to speak to Remus." He hoped that there was a hint of authority in his voice, determined not to show how much the potion master bothered him.

"Lupin does not wish to speak with anyone." The eyebrow appeared to arch even higher and Ron bristled.

"Harry's a mess…Sirius is falling apart!" Ron shouted and looked over Severus' shoulder trying to catch sight of his former professor, Remus was nowhere to be found.

"As well as that may be…I find myself incapable of caring about their feelings." The tone was set and brooked no argument. Ron took a fortifying breath and pushed past the man, a spluttering bark of indignation followed him as he entered Severus' private quarters. Suddenly manhandled, strong hands gripping his shoulders and spinning him around, a loud whoosh of breath as he was slammed into the wall. The obsidian eyes fiery and black, his face thunderous and Ron swallowed audibly.

"You will leave Mr Weasley..before you try my patience!" the rage in the man's words evident and Ron's traitorous body responded to the closeness of the man, a soft moan spilling from his lips. Those dark eyes flared for a fraction of a second and Ron couldn't breathe as the tension seemed to build within the room. Then the normal sneer graced those harsh features and the potion master moved closer, pinning Ron's arms above his head. Hot breath across Ron's face almost made him close his eyes to moan, trying to school his face to not give away the growing desire that he felt.

"Stop." The words sounded weak and Ron knew by the look on Severus' face that he felt he had won some silent victory over him.

"Leave him alone." Remus' tone was fiery and full of annoyance, Severus turned to look at him with a smirk and released Ron.

"Remus, please come back with me," Remus shook his head, Ron approached slowly, "They both need you." Those four words seeming to touch a nerve in the wolf and his face filled with tortured emotions.

"I can't." he whispered and Ron lightly touched his shoulder, amber eyes looked at him.

"You need to talk to them." He prayed that the man would listen to him, sighing with relief as Remus nodded tearfully.

"Well then Mr Weasley, it appears that you will no longer need my assistance," the sneer was clear in the words, Ron turned to look at him, "If you would be so kind as to leave, so that I may continue my disrupted day." Ron almost lost his temper at the dismissal but something stopped him, the flare of lust in those dark eyes.

_He was turned on by me?_

Heart skipping a beat at the thought of the man who had made his potion lessons utterly miserable was being filled with desire for him. A feeling of power washing over him, he offered the man a shy, coy smile and the black granite gaze flashed with confusion. The moment was broken by Remus clearing his throat, a strange expression on his forlorn face. Nodding his goodbye to Severus and receiving a glower in return, Remus walked with lead filled legs towards the floo. The journey back to Grimmauld place was taken in silence, part of him eager to ask about the tension that he felt between the young man and his friend. The scent of arousal having drawn him from Severus' quarters, stunned at the display that greeted him. The sound of crying and the smell of tears bombarding his senses as he emerged. Sirius' fraught face the first thing he saw, sad unsure eyes that held a faint glimmer of hope looked at him. Without a word, Remus embraced the crying man and the tears fell heavily against his chest.

"Shhh…it's ok…I love you." Remus murmured into Sirius' hair.

"Harry…" Sirius lifted his eyes to look into Remus' and the wolf saw concern there, "Harry's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey... really sorry for the wait. Life got in the way...been ill but better now...so on with the writing. ;)**

**A massive thank you to everyone that follows, alerts and reviews my work. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't for you lot!**

**warning...some man on man action. enjoy.**

"We have to find him!" Ron shouted and looked at the two despairing men, Remus' eyes brimmed with tears and Sirius was frantically pacing.

"I left him for less than hour," his voice was imploring to Remus, the amber eyed immediately pulling his anguished lover into his arms, "When I went to check on him…he was gone." The last word broken by a sob.

"We'll find him." There was a steely determination in Remus' voice and Ron prayed that he would, sensing that Harry's life was somehow dependant on these two men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The moon in a partial crescent seemed to torment him, his green eyes brimming with tears as he lay in the dewy grass. Knowing in his heart that this was a dream and he allowed the sensations to wash over him, feeling at peace in this fantasy.**

_**No fear…no doubt….no pain.**_

**His heart yearned briefly for a fleeting second as a need washed over him, the pain in his chest making his breath catch in his throat. Clenching his jaw and willing the ache away, scrunching his eyes tightly. Harry prayed for the pain of missing the two men to dissipate, a crest of despair threatening to engulf him. Opening his teary eyes to look at the moon, hoping the silent orb may hold the key, the bright moon on the cusp of becoming full.**

_**Three days…. Three days till the first full moon.**_

**A solitary tear spilled down his cheek, the last week and a half away from them was like a knife in his gut. Longing and needing in every fibre of his being. His body weary from the walking, leaving with no destination in mind, Harry found himself wandering the leafy hills of Scotland. Sleeping under the stars and living off meagre rations. Almost reminded of his quest for the Horcruxes and then his mind meandered to his current predicament, forcing his emotions to close down.**

_**I can't go back… but merlin this hurts so much.**_

**A snap of a twig calling his attention, he tensed and his eyes seemingly adjusted to the night scanned the surrounding area. Amazed at how bright and alive everywhere appeared to be, the dew shining in the moonlight. An unfamiliar scent drifted in the air and Harry found himself intoxicated by the essence of a new wolf.**

**A BITCH….IN HEAT.**

**A deep growl filled the air and Harry was shocked when he realised the rumbling was from his own chest, the wolf inside him drawn to the scent. Woody with a hint of copper, with a underlying sweetness, he breathed in and deep down though the scent was delicious it did not provoke the same response as Remus or Sirius' own natural perfume. Wood snapped again and slowly, revealed the sleek figure of a dark grey wolf, its haunches raised in readiness to fight. Their eyes met and Harry was awestruck at the vivid blue stare that met his gaze. Scenting the sir for potential danger, the wolf approached with calculating slowness. Harry watched the play of muscle under the fur and his own inner wolf assessed the interloper.**

**WIRY…SMALLER…CUNNING…OLDER BITCH.**

**A soft warning growl echoed in the still night air, the female lowering her body and preparing to defend herself.**

"**Shhhh… I won't hurt you." Harry's voice was quiet and he tried to keep the tone soft, trying to reassure the wolf that he meant no harm.**

**The wolf sniffed the air, her snout leaning closer to him and she sneezed, shaking her head. Harry nearly laughed at the gesture and for a moment he would have sworn that the wolf smiled at him.**

**HOOOOWWWWLLLLLLL!**

**Harry jumped and the wolf yelped at the loud eerie howl that shattered the tranquil scene. The wolf looked at Harry briefly before fleeing the clearing, Harry shouted for her to stop. The howl answered his cry, nearer this time and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled. His dream suddenly changing ,the mood becoming trepid and fear filled his heart. The beating of his heart loud in his ears and his body readied itself for a fight. The howl pierced the night again and Harry held his wand tightly in his hand though part of him wondered what good it would in a dream. The bushes rustled behind him and he spun around, almost making himself dizzy. A stupefy spell on the tip of his tongue as a massive brown wolf emerged, its teeth gleaming in the moonlight.**

_**Shit**_

**Harry prepared to fight, his heart hammering in his chest so loudly that he nearly missed the snap of a twig behind him. A slightly smaller, though still huge black wolf approaching him and the last thing Harry thought before they both attacked simultaneously was…**

_**Ambush**_

A shout of fear lodged in his throat as he bolted upright, his heart thundering and his body drenched with sweat. Harry took a second to get his bearing, disorientated and he lay back on his sleeping bag. The moon taunting him from its position in the slate night sky, cloudless and the stars blinking brightly as he struggled to catch his breath.

_What a dream._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke up in a cold sweat, struggling to remember the dream as he waited for his heart to slow and his breath to steady itself. Eyes closed and flashes of his nightmare just lingered in the periphery of his troubled mind.

_Harry…where are you mate?_

The sound of soft talking reaching his ears and he knew that neither of the two men would have slept again, concern creeping into his heart as he prepared to face the day. Eyes still closed as he lay there, his body tired and his mind in turmoil.

_I hope he's ok… Remus is a mess and Sirius is falling apart._

His mind full of despair and part of him intrigued to know what it must be like to love someone that much. Yearning for a love of his own, not just a love but an all-consuming passion that would take over his life. A snippet of an image filled his mind and he moaned softly, stormy grey eyes brimming with lust in his vision, a deep baritone whispering in his ears. Dark, filthy promises breathed into his ear and his body on fire with need at the words.

_**Such wicked thoughts… my, my Mr Weasley, what a fevered imagination you have.**_

Ron bit his bottom to stifle the whimper building, his mind racing and exploding with ideas.

_**Maybe I should take that deliciously flushed body and ravish it…open you up and take you… fill you with my cock and make you moan for me.**_

"Oh god." Ron whimpered, his fingers skimming down to his aching cock, the digits having a life of their own as they freed the rigid shaft. Breath hissing at the feel of the cooler air on the heated flesh. Pre-come dripping from the head and slicking down the shaft, the fluid aiding Ron's strokes.

_**Mmm maybe I can play too.**_

The haughty tones of his fantasy making his back arch and his cock spit at the thought of the sexy blond. His body and mind consumed with his lust, no doubt or shame as he chased his release.

_**Just look at his body… tight and aching to be plundered… I can almost taste him on my tongue…sweet with a hint of innocence.**_

"Fuck me..please." Ron begged, his eyes squeezed shut as his mind bombarded him with visions of soft creamy skin and dusky rigid cocks. The rich velvety tones filling his head and his balls tightened.

_**Fuck the innocence out of that taut young body… making him beg and scream for us.**_

"YES!" his breath caught and his body went rigid. His cock spurted lushly over his chest and abdomen, a scream of ecstasy silenced by his hand as he bit down on his own palm to muffle the shout of completion.

_I'm so fucked._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Remus stared at the bedroom ceiling, Sirius silent as he lay next to him and he thought for a second that his lover may have finally answered the call of sleep. Remus hoped that his blue eyed companion would get some rest, his own weariness forgotten. A soft sob filling his heart with anguish and he turned on his side to take in the vision of the sobbing dark haired man. Tears filling his own eyes as he pulled Sirius into his arms, soothing his troubled love with soft words and caresses.

"Shhh…it's ok." Sirius burrowed into his chest and Remus felt his own tears begin to fall.

"Remi…I miss him so much."

"I know… me too." The embrace tightened and he breathed in the heady scent of Sirius, his heart skipping a beat at the changing mood. Heat building between them even though intimacy had been the furthest thing from their minds while they had been hunting for Harry. Sirius ran a tentative hand down Remus' back earning a shudder, a soft kiss pressed against his throat as a response.

"Remi…" Sirius whispered and Remus heard the desire in those hushed tones, a need washing over them. Remus buried his fingers in the soft dark hair, tilting his lover's neck and bestowing a heated kiss. Tongue duelled wetly in the quiet room, soft little exhales echoing as they slowly undressed each other. Kisses pressed to newly exposed flesh and Remus nipped lightly at Sirius' chest, lapping at his rigid nipples. The whimpers were like music to his ears as he explored Sirius' body, kissing and licking every inch of the writhing man. The scent of musk filling his senses as he revealed the dripping shaft, Sirius breathing heavily and moaning as Remus licked the leaking slit. He savoured the bitter taste on his tongue and lapped harder, rewarded with a burst of fresh pre-come.

"Oh…. Let me touch you!" Sirius begged and Remus smiled, moving and twisting his body so that his trapped erection was directly in front of his pleading lover. Swallowing around the head and slowly taking the length into his mouth, Remus moaned as he felt sure fingers releasing his aching cock from the confines of his trousers.

"Mmmm." Sirius mouthed the head and twirled his tongue around the crown, Remus bucked his hips and sucked harder. The resulting moan from Sirius vibrating along Remus' shaft and he swallowed more of Sirius' cock as he whimpered with pleasure. Both men worshipping each other's cocks, soft slurps and muffled moans the only sounds in the room. Remus felt the tell-tale tingle travel from his spine to his balls and Sirius sucked harder as his cock leaked. The stronger suck pushed the amber eyed man over the edge, a deep growl vibrating along Sirius' shaft. Sirius gurgled and Remus filled his mouth, swallowing convulsively drinking every drop. Remus dragged his teeth lightly along the rigid flesh and Sirius screamed his orgasm, spilling into his lovers smiling mouth.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The soft sunlight of the dawn lit behind Harry as he ambled along the grassy hill, a chill in the air and he whistled to himself. His dream was troubling him and the idea of it being some kind of warning lingering in the back of his mind. Deciding that maybe it was time to move on to somewhere new, saddened at leaving Scotland behind, turning to look in the distance and seeing the outline of Hogwarts. His heart heavy and his body suddenly filling old, the weight of the world seemingly on his shoulders again.

"And what do we have here?" a gruff voice pulling Harry from his thoughts, a tall stocky dark haired man in his path.

"I'm just walking…I'm sorry if I've trespassed on your land." Harry replied, trying to sound sincere while his mind plotted for the possibility of trouble. Looking around and spotting a cottage on the hill, smoke billowing from its chimney. Feeling relieved that it was close enough to run to, if there was a problem.

"We don't take kindly to strangers." The man muttered and moved closer to Harry, an air of menace emanating from the man.

"I'll just be on my way," Harry lifted his hands to show he meant no harm, "I don't want any trouble."

_Wait…we?_

His dream immediately at the forefront of his mind and he turned just in time to see another man running towards him. The momentary distraction giving the other man the chance to reach Harry and a hard fist connected with Harry's jaw. Lights exploded behind his eyes at the power in the punch, stunned and dizzy. The second man tackled him, bringing him down to the floor with a heavy thud and Harry felt something snap in his arm. His scream of pain filling the morning air, moaning as he was roughly flipped onto his back. Malice glinting in both men's eyes and Harry scrambled to get up. A vicious kick to the side leaving him wheezing to catch his breath.

"As I said we don't take kindly to people on our territory," the bigger one moved closer and Harry tried to reach for his wand, a swift kick knocking it from his grasp, "Now we're going to show you what we do to strangers."

BANG!

The gunshot echoed shrilly across the hill and both men stumbled back with shock, anger appearing on the larger man's face.

"I'm pretty sure this is my land." A soft determined voice filled the air, the man took a step forward and froze, Harry didn't need to see to know that the man was now in the gun's sights.

"I…there are laws!" the man yelled, his fists clenched by his sides, the smaller man watched with fear in his eyes.

"Never could follow rules or laws," the voice replied, "I suggest that you leave…now!"

Harry closed his eyes with the pain in his side and arm, hearing the two men storm away. Their parting words filled with hatred and promise.

"THIS ISN'T OVER…FUCKING BITCH!"

"Hey…hey kid…you ok?" the gentle tone forcing Harry to open his eyes, pain crested in his chest and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a vivid pair of blue eyes.

_She-wolf._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys.**

**let me know what you think and a huge thanks to everyone following this and all my stories.**

**Warnings...m/m ... some het this time..bear with me ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Darkness, not even the light of the moon to illuminate his straining eyes, Harry felt his chest constrict with rising panic. He reached up to see if his eyes were obscured by something and his fingers froze as he touched fur instead of smooth skin. Harry opened his mouth to let out a shout of terror and his vocal chords rebelled letting out a hoarse bark of fear. Without any warning, his body shifted and his back contorted with breath- stealing agony. Harry's mind became muddled with the intense pain as his body reshaped itself, muscle lengthening and changing shape. Harsh grunts and growls the only sound filling his befuddled mind.**

**I'M CHANGING….THE PAIN!**

**That was the last coherent thought as the agonising rebirth continued unabated. Harry couldn't breathe with the suffering he was experiencing. Relief, swiftly there and Harry waited with baited breath for the pain to continue but as he flexed the new muscles he felt invigorated rather than tortured. Scent rather than vision taking over his instinct and the aroma of earthy wildfire filling his lungs.**

**BITCH**

**Harry wallowed in the heady scent as it seemed to permeate his very being but there was another thought in the back of his mind, wolf and man combined.**

**MISS MY MATES….BITCH…PACK?**

**Soft gentle fingers stroked his head, smoothing his fur and Harry leaned into the tender touch, the scent deeper, fuller in its wildness.**

"**Kid…wake up." The feminine voice was smooth but with a hint of concern. Harry felt himself on the periphery of wakefulness but part of him longed to stay in the warmth of his wolf form.**

_**Remus**_

**The single thought filled his head and Harry's body thrummed with need.**

_**Sirius**_

**The all-consuming hunger growing inside him and the wolf side howled at the distance between them, only stopped from becoming frenzied by the soothing scent of the other wolf.**

"**Hey." That gentle voice now tempered with more fear, Harry fought the cocoon of his unconsciousness.**

Brightness attacked his blurred vision and his head throbbed at the harshness. A caress of fingers across brow made Harry's flutter shut and he took a moment to assess his injuries. His arm and ribs pulsed with pain and his head felt fuzzy.

"Back in the land of the living." The sweet voice teased and he opened his eyes, squinting to see and smiled as those fingers placed his glasses on his face.

Smiling blue eyes, sparkling with a hint of azure regarded him a slight frown on the woman's face. Harry took in the vision of the attractive brunette, he guessed that she was in her mid-twenties. She was dressed casually; dark blues jeans and a tight black jumper, her glossy hair pilled in a loose bun, errant hairs framing her concerned face.

"Where am I?" Harry managed to croak out, the frown deepened and she helped him to sit up, plumping pillows to support him as he winced at the pains.

"My cottage," Harry looked around what appeared the living room, a roaring fire warming the place, dark oak beams giving it a rustic feel, "It's not much but hey its home." Harry offered her smile that became a grimace.

"Better than a cupboard," He muttered and she gave him a strange look, he shrugged and hissed at the pain, "Long story."

"Let me get you some painkillers," she reached over and handed him some pills, "these should help," Harry dutifully swallowed the pills with the proffered water, "Would your wand help heal you, I think you have a broken arm at least." Harry knew that he couldn't hide his surprise at the woman knowing what his wand was.

"I don't know what you mean?" he tried to sound nonchalant and she gave him a smile that informed him that she wasn't buying it.

"Look kid I may be…?" she paused for a second, " A muggle but I'm not stupid."

"How?" Harry asked, she picked his wand up from the floor next to them and twirled it around in her fingers before handing it to him. She looked across the room and Harry followed her line of sight to a photograph on the wall. Harry realised that it was her wedding picture, smiling eyes looking down at him and a handsome blond older man stood next to his bride.

"My husband was a wizard." Her voice was full of sadness.

_Was?_

She seemed to read his thoughts or his discomfort at the realisation must have showed.

"He died."

"I… I'm sorry." Harry's voice was quiet and she patted his hand absentmindedly.

"It's ok… it's been nearly two years but…" she stared at the photograph, her face still and Harry watched her sensing her anguish, she shook her as if to cleat her thoughts.

"What happened to me?" he hoped that his question would change the sombre mood.

"Well…sorry what's your name?"

"Harry."

"Well Harry , I'm Lucy by the way," she reached out to shake his hand and Harry smiled at the absurdity of the gesture, she giggled, "You unfortunate experienced a little of the local hospitality."

"That was hospitality?" he huffed.

"I never said that they were nice locals," she gazed into his eyes and Harry squirmed at the scrutiny, "Wolves are territorial, new wolves make them nervous."

"So you are a wolf, I sensed it but wasn't sure."

"Yes, you're a new wolf," she said it like it wasn't a question, Harry nodded anyway, "You have a lot to learn… not wandering around alone is a good start." There was admonishment in her tone and Harry felt chastised by the older woman. A low growl echoed in the small room and Harry was shocked to realise it was coming for him, Lucy arched an eyebrow "Someone doesn't like being told what to do."

Slapping his hand to his mouth and feeling that his lips were drawn back in a sign of aggression. Harry was stunned with his own behaviour but his baser instincts continued to dictate his responses, his growls becoming deeper. Lucy lowered her head slightly, her eyes dropping down to stare at the floor as if dazed by his behaviour.

**SUBMISSION**

The dark side of him revelled in the display and Harry almost reached out to grab a fist full of hair, determined to expose her slender neck to his dominating mark. The thought snapping him back into himself and Harry bit his own lips to stop his growl, mortified at his urges.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered and Lucy shuddered, his eyes snapping up to look at him with an equal look of shock.

"What the hell!" she shouted, stumbling away from him with some unknown emotion in her eyes.

"I… I don't know." Lucy lifted herself from her position on the floor and walked over to the fireplace, hurt eyes stealing glances at the confused Harry.

"You're an alpha." She whispered the words.

**YES… SUBMIT TO ME!"**

Harry shivered at the intensity of the emotion behind that thought and for a moment he could not look at the woman who had done nothing but help him. Guilt filling his heart at the need that wolf demanded he give into.

"You shouldn't be here, no wonder they reacted so badly," she saw his confusion, "They think you're here to usurp the current leader."

"Leader…leader of where?" Harry was even more bewildered, thinking back to men that had attacked him.

"Why did you come here?" Harry didn't know how to answer, he shrugged, "You felt drawn here didn't you?"

Harry thought about the question, when he stopped to consider it he realised that he had felt some sort of draw to the place. Like his body had a mind of its own and picked the paths for him to travel and Harry hadn't contemplated that the wolf had that much influence over him.

"You…your wolf is looking for a pack."

"Pack?" Harry's wolf mourned the loss of his pack and Harry's heart fell at the sadness in also felt, knowing in his heart that his wolf had already picked a pack.

"Harry, you've stumbled upon the biggest pack in Europe," she looked at him with confusion, astonished that he wasn't aware of this fact, "Harry," her voice was soft again and her blue eyes filled with understanding, "Harry, did you have a pack?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but no words emerged just hitches of breath as he began to sob.

Warm arms and the sweet scent filled his nostrils, Lucy pulling him into an embrace.

"Oh you poor, poor kid." She stroked his head and he closed his eyes, "I think we need a long talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron stood looking the floo with trepidation, with everything that was going on it had been tasked to him to collect Remus' wolfbane for the coming full moon. Sirius was checking out any potential leads to Harry's whereabouts and Remus was trying to contact any other wolfs in case they came across Harry. Time was ticking down to the next full moon and all of them were fretful, knowing that this would be Harry's first full moon since becoming a wolf. Ron knew he was procrastinating, the floo powder becoming sticky in his sweaty palm, heart beating fast.

_Why me? Why do I have to see him?_

Him, Ron closed his eyes and his face flamed at the images that appeared his mind at the prospect of facing the sour potion master. Frightened that he would take one look at his face and know, just know that he had been fantasizing about him.

_Not just him…oh fuck…he'll know I want them…fuck fuck fuck!_

"You can do this," he psyched himself up, "I can do this…come on…I faced that bloody spider!" he shuddered and his skin crawled at the memory but he found that he was smiling too. Ron flung the powder into the fire and shouting his destination.

He stumbled out of the fireplace with hopefully some grace, the amused eyes of the blond sitting at Severus' desk informing him that it may not have been as graceful as he wished. Ron dusted himself and cleared the massive frog that now appeared to be lodged in his throat at the sight of the handsome aristocrat.

_Wow his eyes are so grey…like…like clouds…yeah like storm clouds…what the hell am I doing?_

Mentally berated himself, he squared his shoulders and tried for a nonchalant attitude. Said attitude destroyed by that smile on Lucius' face, a soft smile that lit up those stormy grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" the cultured clipped tones were sultry and Ron's wildly beating heart cranked up a notch.

"Wolfsbane," Ron's voice squeaked with nerves, he cleared his throat again, "I'm here to collect it." Ron was pleased that his voice was gruffer this time. Lucius' smile widened slightly but he made no attempt to laugh at him, Ron let out a shaky breath and silently thanked Merlin for the blond not laughing at hm.

"Severus, Mr Weasley is here for Lupin's potion." Lucius did not shout and Severus appeared immediately from his private quarters. Ron gulped at the vision of a wet potion master, it was obvious that the man had just showered. His white shirt sticking to his skin in places that his towel must have missed, Ron followed a drip of water that ran from Snape' wet hair, the droplet running down his slender neck and disappearing beneath the potion master's shirt. He unconsciously licked his lips and Snape quirked an eyebrow as Ron looked up into those dark eyes.

"Is there anything else you require?" the rich tones were deeper than usual and Ron could have moaned, his fantasy coming to the forefront.

_Fuck…that voice in my ear….saying all those filthy things._

A soft huff of laughter broke through his thoughts and his heart stopped at the look on Snape's face, an amused smile on his face.

_He can smile! Wait why is smiling...shit he can read my mind! No no no….la la la la_

Ron blushed and tried to think of anything but the two men in front of him. He could almost feel his mind being picked apart and his defences falling, a mind's eye image filling his head.

**Firm hands on his skin, kneading the muscles and making him writhe with need. Soft breath on his flesh making it goosebump and become hypersensitive to touch. The heat of two bodies against his own and the sensation fuelling their desires. Soft whimpers of lust and groans of pleasure filling the air.**

_NO!_

Ron glared at the potion master and Lucius must have picked up on the change in mood, moving between the two men and breaking any connection that Ron felt. The blond touching his arm gentle and electricity ran along Ron's skin at the calm touch. Those grey eyes sparking with what Ron could only describe as fire and he leaned harder into the hand on his skin. The moment broken when Snape shoved a bubbling cup into his hand, the smell making his eyes water and Lucius moved away from him. Ron still felt his touch on his arm and he looked at the handsome man.

"He needs to drink it first thing tomorrow morning, keep it in a cool place." The deep tone brimming with Ron could only assume as anger.

"Yeah ok thanks." He looked at the two men and struggled to decipher the mood in the room.

Snape was tense and his eyes were fixed on Ron, the red head waited for the patent sneer to appear on his feature. Surprised when it didn't materialise instead Snape seemed uncomfortable as if he didn't know what to say. Ron found himself turning to look at the normally haughty blond, Lucius' gaze was flittering between the two men with a strange expression on his face.

"Tea?" Lucius offered genially and Ron was so stunned that he nodded his agreement before his brain engaged, "Severus, would you like some tea?" the potion master appeared to snap out of his mood and huffed his agreement. Lucius clapped his hands and a small house elf appeared, bowing to the three men.

"Lottie is here masters, what can Lottie do for you?"

"Tea for three please," Lucius smiled at Ron, his eyes traveling up and down his body making Ron itch to fidget under the scrutiny, "with all the trimmings please," his eyes were hungry, "You look like a young man with a healthy appetite."

Snape laughed at this statement earning a glare from the blond and Ron gave one of his own, Snape merely rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath but Ron caught some of the words.

"He's a Weasley…bloody eat machines…healthy appetite….my arse…eats like a hippogriff."

"Hey!" Ron shouted indignantly and Snape hitched an eyebrow in his trade mark sneer, "I can't help it…I'm a growing boy!"

"Yes, Severus, growing young men need all the energy they can get," there was something about the way Lucius was looking at him that made Ron sweat, "Though I bet you have lots of energy, don't you?" he moved closer to Ron and he found himself unconsciously taking a step towards the blond.

"Lucius." There was something like a warning in the tone and Ron froze.

All three men standing perfectly still and looking at each other, Ron felt the atmosphere changing around him. The bizarre mood shattered by the pop of the house elf carrying a tray laden with tea, cakes and an assortment of delicious looking sandwiches. Ron's stomach which had always had a mind of its own made its presence known with a very loud grumble. Lucius let out a laugh at the sound and for a moment Ron was embarrassed until he realised that it was a good natured laugh, he smiled at the man.

"Tea then." Lucius said and gestured for Ron to sit, Snape stood of the side with his body tense and his eyes watchful. Lucius turned to look at him and he with what seemed like great reluctance came over to join them, sitting close to the blond man.

"Any news of Potter?" he asked.

"His name is Harry," Ron seethed at the man's attitude, "And no we have no idea where he is!" Snape clenched his jaw and opened his mouth to no doubt begin a tirade against Ron, Lucius placed a hand on the potion master's arm.

"Ron, I'm sure that Severus did not mean anything by his words," he turned to face Severus who huffed, "You didn't mean anything, did you Severus?" for a second Ron though the potion master was going to spontaneously combust, his face red but the man looked up and met Ron's eyes.

"No, I did not mean anything," his teeth were gritted tightly, "Old habits and all that." Ron relaxed and sat back in the comfortable armchair.

"Shall I be mother?" Lucius said with a smile and Ron's heart dropped at the words, his own mother appearing in his mind.

_She hasn't even contacted me._

His musings interrupted by the tinkling of china and the smell of strong tea drifting to his nose, he took a breath. The scent reminding him of home and the nostalgia threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

"Mr Weasley…Ron…are you alright?" concerned grey eyes met Ron's glance and he tried to shrug his feelings off.

"Yes…I'm fine," he reached for his cup, taking a sip and burning the tip of his tongue, "Very hot…thank you." He hoped that he had placated the curious man and in the corner of his eyes he could see Snape looking at him strangely.

"Please have some something to eat." Lucius was the perfect host and Ron, who had lost his appetite, tried to smile and picked up a sandwich, picking at the contents. The mood was sombre and he found himself at a loss what words to say to the two men.

_Speechless…me speechless...ha _

"What is the matter?" Ron looked up, shocked that the question had come from Snape and not from Lucius.

Ron's eye flicked back and forth between the two men and looked for any sign of glee at his obvious upset, seeing none of the usual disdain, he took a breath and found himself telling both men about the problems with his family. Neither man made any comment as he spilled his heart out and part of him felt bewilderment at the ease he experienced at baring his worries. Thankfully neither man interjected at any point, Ron knew if they had said the wrong word he would have frozen up and not spoken again. His burden seeming to lift, Ron had not spoken to anyone about how he felt regarding his mother's betrayal and it felt good to unload even if deep down he suspected that the men probably weren't that interested. That suspicion seemingly wrong as he finished talking and took in the twin expressions of the men. Lucius and Snape wearing the same furious look, Ron for a brief moment was frightened that it was aimed at him.

"That bloody minded woman!" Snape shouted, Lucius nodded his agreement at the vehement words.

"I cannot believe that she was aware of Ginerva's indiscretions and allowed them to continue." Lucius appeared to be truly disgusted by this development.

"She lied to everyone," Ron's heart still felt fragile from these discoveries about his own flesh and blood, "I should go." Suddenly he felt exhausted and eager to get back to Grimmauld place.

Lucius frowned but stood and walked Ron to the floo, Snape sat watching him with an unreadable expression. Ron struggled to try and give the blond a reassuring smile, Lucius touching his arm again in a soothing gesture. Ron could feel his body responding to the touch and berated himself for getting caught up in his own desires.

_He's merely being nice to me and here I am getting turned on._

That fiery spark glinting in Lucius' eyes as he leaned to press a kiss to Ron's cheek and the red head closed his eyes at the sensation. Soft lips against his skin and his arousal increased, feeling the touch even after the man had pulled away. Ron opened his eyes and his head felt fuzzy. The smile on his face genuine this time and Lucius answered it with a striking one of his own.

_Snape!_

Terrified to look at the potion master but helpless to resist Ron looked up and gulped at the look on the man's face. Rather than anger Ron saw the same spark that reflected in Lucius' eyes. Ron panicked and grabbed a handful of floo powder, stumbling over his words as he spoke rapidly.

"Got to go…thanks for the tea…yeah thanks for the tea…and listening...and the kiss…yeah thanks….bye….thanks again." He flung the powder and jumped into the floo, the last words he heard as he disappeared.

"You are very welcome…until next time…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Harry took a mouthful of hot sweet tea, desperate to get rid of the taste of skelegrow that he always carried with him. Lucy handed him another chocolate biscuit and a smile as he munched with a happy sigh.

"So you killed the bad guy and then you get turned," she shook her head, "You're not very lucky are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid…I'm seventeen." Harry hated being called a kid.

"Sorry…to me you're a kid." She laughed and he found that he couldn't be angry with her, "So this Remus was your professor and Sirius is your godfather?" she raised an eyebrow and Harry felt his face flame with embarrassment "Kinky." She laughed and Harry could feel the tension leave his body at what people would think about his feelings for the two men.

"Why aren't you shocked or disgusted?" he lowered his eyes as he voiced his fears.

"Harry," she touched his chin and lifted his gaze to hers, "Most wolf packs are kind of related to each other, think about it?"

**YES YES FAMILY…PACK.**

Harry pondered that thought and he considered the lure of both men, the closeness was familiar but without the obvious blood ties to each other. The war inside him reared its head and he allowed the sense of shame to wash over him, feeling disgusted at his lust for the men that were lovers long before he was even born.

"I've destroyed their relationship." Sorrow in his voice and tears building in his eyes.

"From what you've told me they certainly feel something for you," Lucy waited for him to look at her before she continued, "Packs have more than two in them, you feel a need for both of them and they sense it too." Harry tried to take in her words.

_They both want me but could they want me together?_

**YES**

**MATES**

**PACK**

"Try and get some rest." She covered him with a large patchwork quilt and Harry was about to protest that he was not tired but his drooping eyes disagreed.

**Moonlight, it bathed his naked skin but he felt no cold from the breeze that swayed the trees. The rustling of leaves the only sound aside from his breathing, Harry lay back on the dewy grass and sighed.**

**BITCH**

**The scent filled his lungs and Harry felt intoxicated by her essence, opening his eyes to look deep into azure blue depths. Reaching out and delving his hands into soft hair, pulling her nearer, a playful tug back his response. Harry smiled and gripped harder, the wolf inside him yapping happily at this play. Blue eyes flared with heat and allowed the tighter grip to pull them forward, tilting and baring their smooth neck. Harry watched with his own eyes but felt the wolf at the forefront as he nipped hard at the creamy flesh, a soft pant of pain filling his ears like music.**

**MINE**

**Harry's own desire mingled with that of his wolf, licking at the bite and feeling silky flesh beneath his tongue. The panting was replaced by soft moans and sighs of pleasure. Encouraged and driven by an all-consuming urge, Harry bit harder.**

"**Oh."**

**The head tilted further back and Harry flipped himself to be on top, thighs opened and his body nestled between them. A new scent washing over him, the scent of arousal and he could feel hot wetness as his rapidly filling cock nudged forward. Without thought Harry slowly rocked himself backwards and forwards, driven by the scent. The soft moans increasing in pitch and fresh slickness burst forth against his now rigid erection. A soft slide back then forward and Harry was suddenly encased in heat, smooth velvet wrapped around him and he felt the shivers of delight underneath him. The wolf inside triumphant at this sensation, Harry torn between the wolf and his own feelings.**

_**Remus… Sirius? I'm betraying them?**_

**NO…PACK… FAMILY!**

**The wolf in him roared and Harry was flooded with uncontrollable need, his wolf screaming at him to be with his pack. Harry had the sudden realisation that the wolf included the undulating body beneath him as part of his new pack. Harry opened his eyes to look at lust glazed features under him, Lucy tilted her neck exposing his bite mark, his claim mark.**

**YES YES CLAIM HER!**

**Harry thrust hard forward and she gasped, clenching around him and Harry bit the mark, opening the tender skin, blood filling his mouth. Lucy arched her back and Harry felt her climax as she tightened rhythmically around him.**

Harry sat up with a shout lodged in his throat, his body drenched in sweat. Shaking, he reached for his glasses and for a second he was disorientated, forgetting where he was. The scent in his nostrils before Harry even noticed Lucy standing in the doorway, her face pale but with a spot of high colour on each cheek. Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, to apologise for his dream but something seemed to take over, a growl low in his throat.

"Come here." He commanded.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey all...sorry for late update. i could bore with the details but hey you're here for the story lol.**

**warnings- het sex...yes I can write het ;)...don't worry slash fans there is some here.**

**no beta...so mistakes are all mine.**

Even as he spoke the words Harry couldn't believe the command in his tone, his heart halting in his chest. Lucy's blue eyes dilated with what he assumed was shock and she took an unsteady step forward, her gaze snapping down to look at her own feet as if they were moving with a will of their own.

"Lucy." He meant to say her name in a placating manner and the growl in his voice was anything but soothing and apologetic.

"Harr…" Lucy's voice failed her as she took another step towards him, the heat in the air rising as she moved closer. Harry felt a shiver of anticipation travel up his spine and the hairs on the back of his bristled.

**Mine! **

The voice in his head screaming with need and desire, his heart beating wildly and Harry was stunned as his cock firmed in his trousers. The heady scent of sex filled his nostrils as he tried to take slow breaths, body and mind at war. A sweet intoxicating musk adding to his own earthy essence and Harry almost moaned as he realised that he could smell Lucy's arousal. The wolf baying loudly in his head and Lucy whimpered, a low almost animalistic whine deep in her throat and the wolf rejoiced at her submission. Hands with a mind of their own plunged into soft thick hair and before he registered what he was doing Harry crushed his lips to Lucy's startled ones. The kiss deep and filled with barely contained need, Lucy's response was tentative at first but soon their tongues duelled wetly as Harry dominated the kiss. Harry's fingers deftly mapping the contours of her curves, skimming hardening nipples and swallowing the moans that were spilling from her lips. Shocked at his own confidence, Harry suspected that the wolf crawling inside him was dictating his almost cocky self-assured attitude. A tearing sound wretched the air as Harry tore her thin satin nightdress from her body. The wolf overpowering the mortification he felt and Harry's eyes drifted over her naked flesh, soft full breasts rising and falling with the gasps of air. His fingers caressed her rounded hips and she shivered as he lightly stroked the top of her trembling thighs. Breaking the kiss for a moment to lick and nuzzle her neck, Harry wallowed in the sensations bombarding his body. The taste of her skin almost addictive and her pulse throbbed beneath his exploring tongue. His questing fingers dipping higher and Harry moaned aloud at the dripping wetness the digits found, the scent of sex increasing. Harry for a brief second thought back to the fumbles he had experienced with Ginny, shocked at how responsive Lucy was compared to Ginny. A moment of clarity sparked inside him and he realised that Ginny's lack of response was because she was not attracted to him.

_Was she using me? Was she only interested in me because of who I am?_

**Cheating bitch…below us…not part of our pack… this bitch, the amber eyed one and the dog….our pack.**

Harry allowed these thoughts to wash over him and his heart skipped the feeling of elation at the certainty in those words inside his head. His lips stilled for a moment and the brief respite gave them both a second to take calming breaths. Lucy's pupils were dilated with lust and her unsteady breaths were like music to Harry's wolf. Spurred on by her silent acquiescence Harry pushed his hips forward and moaned at the sensation of his cloth covered cock rubbing against her naked skin. Her eyes fluttered shut and a moan of pure wantonness filled the air, Harry's own lips spilling an answering groan of desire. His mouth opened to growl as he felt deft fingers exploring the length of his rigid cock, the sound of his zip being lowered loud in the room. His growl of need deepening as Lucy released his shaft to the cooler air of the cottage, he hissed as delicate digits caressed with sure intent, reminding him that Lucy was not an inexperienced teenager like himself. Suddenly he felt self-conscious and he shuddered biting his own lip to hold in the need he felt building inside him.

"What do you want?" Lucy's voice quivered as she spoke.

Harry could feel the warring desires and urges inside himself, the wolf aching to claim and mark, taking her body completely. The idea of burying himself deep inside her heat was intoxicating but also overwhelming to Harry, fear of losing himself holding him back.

_I want…. I want them to be my first._

The thought took his breath away and for a moment his wolf was still, silent as the truth of the words filled him. Memories of fighting the feelings that he felt bombarding him, hiding his desires from those around him, frightened to admit that his attractions were changing. A vivid memory so clear appeared in his head.

**Flashback**

"**I reckon Potter's a queer?" Harry tried to meld himself into the alcove where he stood and prayed that he wouldn't be discovered, his heart pounding as he listened. Mean laughter echoed in the deserted corridor, the other students would all be inside their dorms by now as the moon hung high in the night sky. Harry, unable to sleep had snuck out to get some fresh air, the recent events had taken their toll. The weeping willow and the unfolding drama that has occurred in the shrieking shack making him shiver. A tear slipped silently down his cheek at what had happened, Sirius having to run again and Remus fired. The past month since the incidents had weighed heavily on him, desperate to speak to both men.**

"**I wouldn't be surprised, did you see how he stared Lupin all the time…maybe that's why he was fired," there was a pause as the two conversationalists considered the words, "Maybe Lupin was fucking him!" a snort of shocked mirth made Harry cringe, the words taking his breath away, "That's why Dumbledore fired him…dirty teacher sticking it to the boy who lived!"**

_**That's not why! He was trying to protect me!**_

**Images of Remus touching him in ways he shouldn't bombarded Harry's mind, unable to shake the mental pictures filling his head. Remus, who had never once looked at him or touched him in that way, suddenly, wanting to molest his body. Harry couldn't breathe as the images became more and more degrading, Remus ordering Harry onto his knees and making him lick his cock. Amber eyes piercing his soul as his cock plundered Harry's willing body.**

_**No no no! stop!**_

**Harry opened his eyes and realised that he was now alone, the two gossips had since left. He struggled to breathe and he shook with mortification as he looked down at his turgid shaft, trapped uncomfortably in his trousers.**

_**I can't like men! I can't…. I can't be different to everyone else…I'm already a freak!**_

**Harry slumped to the floor and began to sob, scared to allow those feeling to take shape in his head. Determined to concentrate on girls, he genuinely was attracted to girls but knew deep down that he liked boys just as much. Shaking his head and taking a breath to steady his heart, he wiped his eyes. He stood on wobbly legs and with steely resolve he pushed down the attraction he felt to the professor, gritting his teeth as his burgeoning attraction for Sirius threatened to emerge. **

_**No one will ever know… I have to be normal… I have to be the same as my friends.**_

"Harry?" Lucy's voice was shaking as she spoke, Harry took a breath and looked into her eyes.

**Mine!**

Harry crushed his mouth to hers, ignoring her lips as they spoke to him, those memories dragging all those feelings to the surface and Harry ached to silence them. Devouring her mouth, he grabbed her hips roughly, running his fingers down her thighs and lifting one of her legs up to wrap around his waist. Lucy tried to push him away, murmuring into his forceful kiss, Harry thrust forward, frustrated as his cock slid against her but the angle was wrong to penetrate. He moved her hips and adjusted to the angle, his heart hammering at what he was about to do, he pulled back. A sharp pain against his chest making him cry out, he stumbled back from Lucy, looking at her hand, her fingernails poised to scratch him again.

"Stop." She whispered.

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say, Lucy crouched down, picked up the discarded blanket from Harry's makeshift bed and wrapped it around herself.

"Harry…are you a virgin?" Harry lowered his head and felt his face flame, startled when a soft hand stroked his head in a soothing manner. He looked up into caring blue eyes and nodded. "Oh Harry, your first time should be with be the person you love…or persons?"

"I.. I think I love them…both of them." The last words took the air from his lungs and his heart felt like it could burst. The wolf inside him growling its agreement but Harry could feel the desire for Lucy still under the surface, the wolf fixed on her. A soft kiss on his lips made him sigh, opening his eyes that he wasn't aware he had even closed, he tried to offer Lucy a smile.

"You need to sleep…tomorrow we will talk about your two men." There was a hint of humour in her voice but also a touch of disappointment. Lucy turned to walk away and Harry without thinking grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms.

"I know that I want you too." Harry whispered, frightened to give voice to his needs and Lucy's eyes flared with a fire that made Harry steel himself for the much deserved tirade that he expected. Harry was stunned when she pressed her lips to his in an urgent manner, the heat from earlier bursting forth from its smouldering embers. Harry's tongue mapped her sweet mouth and she moaned as his fingers continued their quest from before, dipping between her thighs. Harry felt her body arch up to meet him and deliciously wet heat encased his fingers as he delved inside. The muscle clenching around him and scent of arousal spiked in the room. Lucy broke the kiss and tilted her head back, exposing her neck. The wolf howled inside and Harry gave in to its desire, nipping at the throbbing pulse point. Lucy screamed and the muscles gripped his fingers, he rubbed against her clit with the pad of his thumb. Harry felt the muscle contract, shocked as her back arched and a rush of fluid slicked his fingers, her orgasm robbing her of a voice. Harsh breathing and soft whimpers the only sound in the room, Harry's cock was diamond hard and the wolf longed to plunge into that heat but he resisted. The words from earlier echoing in his mind and he knew that he wanted to take that last step with Remus and Sirius. The thought scared him, fear at the idea but more so at the thought that they might not want him. Harry closed his eyes and pictured the two men, his desire increasing at the image of both of them in his bed. A soft kiss against the head of his dripping cock caught him by surprise and he opened his eyes to look down at the smiling face of Lucy, her cheeks still flushed from her release.

"The wolf wants me?" Harry nodded and she smiled, her tongue peeping out to lap at the slit, Harry moaned, "Let the wolf out."

Harry shook his head and tried to ignore the howling in his head, the wolf scratching to be let out, his heart began to thunder in his chest.

"Please…" those words making the wolf burst forth, Harry tried to take control but found himself unable to reign it back in, Lucy whimpered.

Harry felt dizzy, his hands gripping the soft curls framing Lucy's flushed face and he pulled her mouth onto his cock. Heat, unbelievably wonderful heat engulfed his shaft as Lucy swallowed around him, the wolf baying with lust. Harry's body consumed totally by the wolf now gave into the urges that coursed through his body, thrusting up and using Lucy's mouth for his pleasure. Soft moans and splutters drifted into his mind, the wolf rejoicing at the submission as he thrust faster. Harry moaned and growled as Lucy instinctively swallowed around the head of his length as it hit the back of her throat. Hot saliva dripped down his cock and he could feel the head spilling pre-come, his balls tightening as the need to come increased. Lucy bobbed her head faster, her tongue lapping along his shaft as she lifted and swallowing as she took him deeper. Harry and the wolf howled as his release crashed over him, stars burst behind his eyes as he thrust up and emptied himself in the warm eager mouth. The edges of darkness creeping and the wolf sated receded into the recesses of Harry's exhausted mind. The last thought was of the full moon as he allowed the darkness to claim him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron couldn't sleep, not matter how hard he tried he just couldn't relax enough to give into the lure of slumber. The events of the day filling his mind and making his pulse race with lust. The stars of his recurring thoughts constantly in his mind. Mentally berating himself for falling under the spell of the two beguiling men, both of them captivating in their own way. Lucius, handsome to say the least and Ron was eager to wallow in the attentions of the stunning man. Snape…no Severus Ron forced himself to think of the man by his first name, the man no longer his professor, well what he could say about the dark eyed tormentor. His cunning, that cutting tongue and the sheer magnetism of the stoic man made Ron's heart race with need, knowing that he would have to surrender totally to him to be allowed into their arms. His mouth dry at the thought of giving up control to someone, admitting to himself that he was excited to explore that side of his sexuality. Giving voice to his desires was terrifying, exposing his hidden needs and wanting to make them a reality was more than he thought he could do. Ron had never spoken to anyone about his desires, he knew that everyone had those kinks or fetishes that they kept to themselves but he had never even joked about them. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his thundering heart, his mind drifting and he allowed a fantasy to take shape.

**Darkness, Ron felt the blindfold tied tightly around his face and his heart was beating so loudly he knew that the men could hear it. A rich chuckle confirming his thoughts and he jumped as fingers caressed his face, the cool air against his flesh reminding him that he was nude and his face burned with embarrassment. The chuckle was throatier and Ron shivered, knowing that his naked form was being perused and appraised, he could almost feel the eyed boring into him.**

"**Please." His voice barely a whisper but the need was loud and clear.**

**A sharp crack, the pain lancing his spine and Ron bit his lip to hold in the whimper, realising his earlier mistake of talking he lowered his head and waited for further punishment.**

"**One for disobedience." A soft cultured tone whispered in his ear, the hot breath ghosting over his skin caused an involuntary shiver and a laugh washed over him.**

"**My…my…we can't stay still today, can we?" a richer voice asked the question, the crack of the whip no surprise this time and Ron steeled himself as it bit into his skin. The sting hardening his cock further, uncomfortable in its growing rigidity and Ron tried to curb his need. The chastity cage would become painful the more erect he became, he took a slow breath and willed his cock to behave.**

"**Do we need to ask you again?" for a moment Ron had forgotten the question, searching mind he remembered.**

"**I'm sorry for moving and talking…masters." A soft stroke of his cheek was the reward for his answer.**

"**Such a good slave." The soft voice praised and Ron felt the euphoria of pleasing his masters' wash over him. Strong hands lifted him and he felt himself being tied face down, the soft rubber mattress cool against his fevered skin. He revelled in the feeling of complete and utter surrender, barely containing the moan of pleasure as confident hands touched his skin, mapping the welts that adorned his back. The sting of pressure against the bleeding marks made Ron bite his tongue and the muffled whimper was nearly inaudible. The chastity cage uncomfortable as it pressed against the mattress but instead of the throb of discomfort cooling Ron's arousal it enflamed the heat he felt building in the room. The blindfold dulling his sight but increasing his other senses, the scent of sex growing stronger and he took a deep breath of the two men surrounding him. Musky, bitter with a hint of bergamot and another scent, expensive soap masking the deeper earthy smell that Ron knew would be building underneath. Two pairs of hands on his skin now and the cock cage bit harder into the tender flesh of his growing shaft, desperately trying not to wriggle to relieve the pressure. His masters apparently pleased with his compliance and the hands stroked softly.**

"**Good boy…such a willing boy." The chocolate baritone washing over Ron like a caress all its own, Ron whimpered.**

"**Ron!" a loud voice filled his ears and he opened his eyes.**

"Ron," Hermione's voice sounded upset and Ron pushed aside his disappointment that his fantasy had been disturbed, he looked up to the fireplace in his room, Hermione's face shimmering, "Ron…oh merlin Ron."

"What's wrong," the concern overriding his irritation, he jumped out of bed looking down to make sure his rigid cock was not obvious in his pyjama bottoms.

"Victor… bloody hell ..Victor's sleeping with Ginny." Hermione began to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone…. Sorry for delay …but on with the show **

**On a personal note I was 40 last month…so happy birthday to me…extra smut for everyone!**

**Warnings…bestiality threesome…attempted sexual assault (sorry for that one but it's part of the plot).**

**The warm cocoon of dreams wrapped itself around Harry as he drifted aimlessly through sensations and smells that filled his senses. Memories of the heady scents of sex permeated everything around him, three now familiar scents seemingly burning themselves into his very soul. The animal side of him at the forefront as his wolf bathed in the intensity of the growing need.**

_**Mates**_

**Harry railed against the yearning that grew and grew as he tried to fight it, the need, no, the uncontrollable desire washed over him. Desires building and igniting his senses as he wallowed in the memories of skin against skin, heat on heat and the warmth of another alongside his flesh. Opening his eyes and taking in the sight of the heavy moon hanging in the sky, its light bathing his nude body. The rays almost giving off a heat of its own and he took a deep breath, stretching luxuriantly, enjoying the sensations of muscle awakening as his blood raced. He sensed the wolf before he took in the vision, a large dark wolf approaching him with glowing amber eyes.**

_**Moony**_

**Sitting up and opening his arms open to embrace the wolf, its fur rubbing deliciously against his heated skin. A cold wet nose and warm tongue lapping across his face, a sloppy kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry couldn't hold in the moan as his tongue peeped out to follow the wolf's rougher tongue, a string of saliva linking them as Moony pulled away. A soft huff emerging from the wolf as he nudged against Harry's shoulder, pushing the teen to lie down. A shiver of anticipation went through Harry and his cock twitched with need, no longer ashamed or frightened of these feelings that burned through his body.**

"**Moony." He whispered and the wolf licked across his lips again before moving down to run his tongue delicately over Harry's peaked nipples, Harry moaned arching his back at the feeling. Moony's hot breath washing over the wet nubs and Harry thrust his hips up against the rougher underfur of the large wolf. The wolf's engorged shaft dripping onto Harry's own rigid member, the earthy scent of sex filling the air around them. Complete and all-consuming lust lit a fiery path within Harry and he ran his fingers through Moony's soft fur while pulling the wolf closer to him. A soft whimper spilling from his lips as the slick head of the wolf's cock rubbed against Harry's own length. A low purr of excitement reverberated in the werewolf's throat and Harry licked at the tilted neck, biting softly and Moony growled.**

_**Mine**_

**That single minded thought the only thing in Harry's mind as he increased the pressure of his teeth against Moony's throat, his canine teeth worrying the fur covered skin. The wolf yipped happily and allowed Harry to nuzzle deeper as the teen felt his canines elongating. His new teeth broke the skin lightly, the earthy heady taste of Moony's blood tantalising his taste buds and igniting a furnace in his veins. Harry moaned as the blood washed over his tongue and Moony howled, rutting down and sliding his dripping cock against Harry's hip. The sensation of running his fingertips through soft fur made him sigh, pulling blood stained lips away from the wolf's flesh and tipping his head back, a low howl spilling from his mouth. A tingle of desire travelling along his spine as a distant cry answered his, Moony breaking the embrace to scent the air. The large wolf sniffed the air before throwing its head back and renting the night sky with a howl of pure need.**

_**Pack…mate**_

**Lucy walked from the woods, the moonlight dancing off her naked skin and Moony's slowly approached her as she smiled. Harry felt his cock twitch in the cooler air at the sight of the unafraid woman crouching down in the dewy grass. His heart raced as she leant on her forearms presenting herself to the now salivating wolf, amber yellow eyes taking in the vision. Harry could smell her arousal filling the air and robbing him of his breath, the scent infusing with his desire. Moony mirrored Harry's need as he nuzzled between her thighs. Lucy whimpered and spread her legs further to allow the wolf to lap at her. The rich aroma of her need consuming Harry as he reached down to slowly stroke his rigid cock. Moony nuzzled deeper and Lucy threw her head back and howled at the shining moon that hung heavy in the sky. Harry's eyes flared with fire and Lucy's blue eyes matched the heat as they flashed yellow. Lucy's body arched as she stretched out her arms and brushed her hardened nipples against the grass, spreading her legs wider offering herself to the grunting wolf. Gold amber eyes looked up to meet Harry's hungry gaze as if asking permission and Harry moaned.**

"**Yes." His voice almost alien with lust and Lucy echoed the words, Moony mounting her hips and driving forward with a sharp thrust. Harry almost screamed with pleasure at the sounds of bliss that spilled from Lucy's lips as Moony thrust harder, driving her body lower, her hips tilted forward at the force of their lovemaking.**

**Harry felt his body shaking with yearning, his green eyes shifting to a golden yellow as the change washed over him. Skin thickened and bones reshaped, the pleasure outweighing the pain as shook his head to clear his thoughts. The night alive with colour and scent, adjusting to being on all fours he prowled over to the rutting couple. Moony was growling his pleasure and Lucy whimpering with desire. The perfume of their combined scent was intoxicating to Harry in his wolf form. He nuzzled Lucy's throat and she lifted her head, presenting her neck.**

"**Yes…yes." She breathed, Moony howled and drove harder into her. Her screams filled with pleasure as Harry smelt her climax scent the air. His snout sliding beneath her hips, the taste of sweat tantalising his taste buds as he licked along her thigh before dipping to taste her as Moony continued to slide in and out, the taste of both of them making Harry whine with need. His tongue lapping harder and licking against Moony's shaft on every withdrawl. The older wolf howling loudly as his climax approached.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy almost screamed as she awoke, her body tingling as the aftershocks of her orgasm washed over her. The sound of her heavy breathing filling the silence in her room and sweat cooled on her heated flesh. Her hands were shaking as she wiped the moisture from her face, her lips tasting the salt on her skin. Trembling as she looked at her closed bedroom door, her thoughts of the man lying in the next room and she was shaken to the core with the wave of lust that accompanied those thoughts.

**Pack **

The wolf inside was howling with need at that one word.

"No, he's not my pack." She whispered to herself, her eyes drawn to the picture by her bed, smiling eyes meeting hers and she felt a sob building in her chest.

**Moony **

The same need awakening at the name, remembering the feel of the wolf inside her and her body responded, she moaned at the clenching of her inner muscles. Her aching body trying to cling to the memory of that rigid cock deep inside her.

Xxxxx

Remus awoke bathed in sweat, his heart pounding and his cock turgid with need. Sirius snored lightly next to him, the heat of body soothing Remus' hammering heart. The dream had been so vivid and his body ached to be buried in that tight heat again. The scent of the female wolf was still lingering almost tangibly in the air around him.

_Lucy?_

Disturbed by the strange rush of desire that the name provoked within him, Remus turned on his side to look at his lover. Sirius looked so much younger while asleep, the years of despair stuck in Askaban melted away from his features. Remus touched his lips briefly to Sirius' mouth, soft blue eyes opened to smile at him.

"Moony?" sleepy voice still full of dreams made Remus' heart skip and he kissed him again, the dream still lingering in the back of his mind. His yearning for Harry even more confusing after his dream, Remus wondered where this new desire had emerged from.

**Pack**

Xxxxxx

Ron held a sobbing Hermione in his arms, his heart ached for his distressed friend.

"Herm…what happened?" red rimmed eyes looked up and the tears continued to fall as she tried to get her breath from her sobbing.

"He seemed so nice…oh Ron…he tried…he tried to," she started sobbing again and Ron could feel anger building at his friends' dismay, his mind filling in the blanks.

"Did he try to…Herm…did he try to rape you?" he whispered the last two words, frightened to hear her response. Her crying the only answer he needed and he clenched his jaw as his anger grew.

"Ron?" Hermione looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "Don't do anything that will get you into trouble, he didn't…I got away."

"Tell me everything." Ron was seething with rage, Hermione snuggled up closer and at first he thought she wouldn't reply, then in a timid voice she slowly revealed what happened.

Flashback

The night had been perfect, a lovely meal with soft candlelight and then a moonlit stroll. Hermione felt like she was walking on air, Victor held her hand tightly and his eyes sparkled. Her heart felt like skipping at how happy he made her feel, glad that she had taken the chance on the older man. She smiled at the memory of her reluctance to see Victor, concerned that Ron even though they were only friends would feel put out if she rekindled her relationship with the handsome foreigner.

"What are you thinking my lovely Hermione?" his accent made her shiver as he spoke her name, a rush of lust making her feel like rubbing her thighs together to relieve the desire building.

"I've had such a wonderful night with you." She breathed and his smile lit up his face.

"The night doesn't have to be over…if you don't want it to be." There was a soft seductive lilt as he spoke that ignited that lust to a almost burning need, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. A deep kiss that left her feeling dizzy and hot all over.

"I…I haven't," she stumbled over her words, her face flaming with embarrassment, "I don't invite men into my house." His laugh was light and she relaxed at the lack of disappointment in his mirth.

"I won't do anything you don't want…my Hermione," he whispered and devoured her lips again, she found herself leading him into her house, "We are alone?"

"My parents are away for a week," she felt her nerves building, he stroked her arm in a soothing gesture, she smiled and tried to relax, "Drink?" he shook his head and pulled her into his arms to kiss her again. One kiss led to another and Hermione felt herself being led to the sofa. Victor touching her breasts lightly and kissing her harder, she tried to pull away to catch her breath to tell him to slow down but he merely kissed her harder. She pushed lightly at his shoulder to break the contact with a groan of what seemed annoyance he broke the kiss, his eyes fiery.

"Can we slow down…please." She kissed him softly and pulled his hands away from her breasts to entwine their fingers, he grunted before deepening the kiss, his tongue forcing its way inside her mouth. Her heart began to beat faster and she pulled away, he pulled his hands from her grasp and began tugging at her skirt.

"Oh Hermione," he breathed as he tugged harder, the sound of ripping fabric filling the room and Hermione whimpered with fear as she tried to push him away, he laughed ,"Now, now that's no way to treat your guest," he ripped her skirt in half and leered as her black lace panties were exposed, "Very nice."

"Please…stop." She was shocked at how timid she sounded, he looked at her and smiled. His fingers gripping at her panties and dipping inside, Hermione screamed as his fingers tried to thrust inside her.

"Siliencing spell..scream all you want…I like it," he pulled his fingers from her to pin her down by her wrists, "Oh I can't wait to fuck you..make you love it."

"No…please…stop." She struggled but couldn't compete with his size and strength.

"Frigid are we? Ginny said you were an icy bitch," he smiled and Hermione felt sick at the thought of ever finding that grin charming, "Can't wait to tell her what a slut you are," he saw the shock in her eyes, "Ginny?...my perfect little whore…such a great cocksucker..fucking loves my cock," he smirked down at her, "You'll love it too…Ginny's too willing to do anything…I like a challenge," leaning down to kiss her, she bit at his lip and he flinched, blood spilling from his smiling lips, "You are the perfect challenge…fuck you…oblivate you…then do it all over again next week." His laugh filled her with rage, Hermione mustered all her strength and pushed with all her might. Victor shouted with surprise as he fell back. A loud crack filling the room as his head collided with the coffee table. Hermione scrambled to the floo, terrified of what he would do, not even sparing a glance behind her she shouted her destination and jumped into the fire.

End of flashback

"Hermione…do you think he's injured?" Ron found himself elated at the thought of that bastard being hurt, hopefully left bleeding and in pain.

"I…I don't know," her hand flew up to her mouth, "what if I've killed him?" the tears fell down her cheeks as she paled at the thought, Ron held her in his arms.

"Shhh, its going to be ok," he bit his lips while he pondered what to do next, a spark of inspiration making his pulse race, "We can't get Remus and Sirius involved," Hermione went to speak he shushed her gently, "I think I know someone that can help, do you trust me?"

"Yes..of course I trust you," she allowed a small sad smile to grace her features as Ron wiped her eyes, he jumped from the bed to quickly dress before holding out his hand for her to take, "Where are we going?"

"Malfoy Manor," he soothed her as she stumbled stunned at his words, "They can help..trust me."

Hermione closed her eyes and allowed the pull of the floo to wash over her, nauseated by the trip and the whole evening.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco's shocked voice was shrill and Hermione covered her ears as the tears fell, her emotions out of control. Ron's' muffled words blocked out by the thudding of her heart. Soft hands pulled her gently, her eyes squeezed shut and she felt herself being led and placed on a soft comfortable chair. She opened her eyes expecting to see Ron's eyes, stunned as grey eyes meet her gaze.

"Malfoy…Draco?" she whispered, he offered her a soft smile and there was no hint of malice in his eyes.

"Grang…Hermione, would you like something to drink…tea? Mother always offers people tea when they're upset," he blushed at his babbling, "Are you ok?"

"Where's Ron?" she sniffed.

"He's talking with father and Severus," he patted her softly on the hand and stood up, a delicate spicy aftershave drifted over Hermione and she breathed him in, "I hope they kill that bastard," he looked at her with a hint of regret on his face, "Sorry I shouldn't say anything." Hermione found herself at a loss for words at the this version of Draco that stood before her, he seemed to sense her bewilderment, "I never really apologised for my behaviour at school, I regret having to play my part in the whole thing," she realised the implication of his words, saddened that he had been forced to pretend just like his father, "I know this is the worst time to say this but I would like a chance to get to know you all." Hermione didn't know what to think, memories of the all things that he had done welled up inside and her initial reaction was to say no but a part of her pushed those feelings aside, trying to offer a smile but failing she nodded.

"I think that we could try." Draco smiled at her words and she felt that knot of hatred loosen at his genuine joy.

Ron paced in front of the two men, his face red with rage and his language was colourful earning a quirk of Severus' eyebrow. Lucius walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder, halting his rant in mid flow, Ron opened his mouth to continue his tirade stopped by soft lips against his, he sighed as Lucius kissed him with tenderness.

"Calmer now?" the rich tones of the potion caught attention and the kiss slowed, he turned to look at the dark eyed man to nod.

"You kissed me." Ron felt bewildered and Lucius merely smiled at him before brushing a lock of stray hair from Ron's forehead.

"Yes…and after this unsavoury business is sorted I would like to do it again, if I may," he looked at Severus, "If we may?"

"You want me too?" Ron's incredulous tone made Severus huff, crossing the room in two strides and devouring Ron's mouth. Ron felt his body press against Severus' lithe form and he moaned into the kiss, disappointed when the embrace ended, Severus smirking but Ron could see the heat in his eyes.

"I would hope that answer that asinine question?" Ron just nodded, unable to put his thoughts together and his brain a puddle of goo at the kisses from both men.

"Now that is settled we need to decide what to do about Krum." There was a hard edge in Lucius' voice and Ron shivered.

"I say that we dispose of the little bastard." Severus added with venom, Lucius lifted a hand to placate him.

"We can't do that!" Ron shouted, "I want to kill him but we can't…you two can't get into trouble!" both men seemed surprised at how much their safety mattered to the red head.

"I suppose we should ask Miss Granger what she would like us to do."

All three men surprised at the sight of Hermione sitting close to Draco as they spoke softly, a glass of whiskey gripped in her hands and the blond was stroking her arm in a soothing gesture.

"Miss Granger, are you ok?" Lucius asked with concern, she nodded and the tears were shining in her eyes.

"I think that we need to see if Krum is still where you left him."

"What if I've killed him?" her voice was so quiet and lost that all the men were overwhelmed with the need to protect her.

"We will make sure that you are ok…no matter what happens." Draco insisted, his eyes looked to his father and all the men nodded their agreement.

Ron followed Severus and Lucius to the fireplace, taking a deep breath before the floo pulled him into Hermione's living room, the sight that greeted him making him gasp with surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

**A massive thank you to all that follow and favourite my stories. I'm sorry for the late update but with a new job and health issues I haven't had the time or inclination to write. I think that the writer's block I had is now gone ;) so will endeavour to update at least every few weeks.**

**Warnings…you know me…slash m/m **

The scent of blood was the first thing to assault Ron's nostrils, the heavy coppery smell permeating the room. His eyes scanned for Victor, his heart growing heavy as the man did not appear to be in the room but rich deep red splashes decorated the floor.

"Where is that bastard?" Lucius' tone was harsh and Ron shivered as the richness of his voice washed over him, earning a soft knowing smirk from the frowning potion master.

"VICTOR!" Ron shouted his temper brewing as he followed the trail of blood that led to towards the kitchen. Part of him secretly hoping that the bastard was suffering and an even smaller part of him hoped he was dead.

"Mr Krum?" Severus seemed calm but Ron could sense the underlying tension in the man, the dark haired man's body alert and almost coiled like a cobra waiting to strike. The three men entered the kitchen preparing for a confrontation, Ron halted frozen to the spot and the blood that had pooled on the floor was vast but there was no body.

"Damn." Severus whispered before scanning the room, stopping briefly when something caught his eye and Ron gasped as he followed the man's gaze. The knife wicked looking and bloody on the kitchen counter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry opened his eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of brewing tea and the spitting sound of an open fire. He stretched and the allowed the sensation of popping joints and elongating limbs wash over him.

"Hey…sleep well?" Lucy asked with a soft smile and a hint of colour on her cheeks. Harry felt his own face flame at the memory of the heated dream that still filled his mind.

"Yes," the gruffness in his own voice making him pause for a moment, he cleared his throat, "I should apologise," Lucy looked at him with a hint of amusement, "For…you know…earlier."

"What about earlier?" Harry stuttered at her response and she smiled, he let out a sign of relief at her relaxed attitude, "Harry…its ok," she reached to pat his arm and stopped herself, "It doesn't have to mean anything." There was sadness in her voice and her eyes wondered to the picture of her husband.

"Remus and Sirius…they have each other," Harry tried to think of what he wanted to say, "I want that with someone."

"Do you love them?" Harry's heart leapt at the thought and the voice in his head roared for them, the animal inside baying for his mates.

"The…"

"The wolf?" she asked and Harry felt relief at the understanding in her eyes, his wolf quiet for a moment.

"It yearns for them…I feel it in my bones."

"A fire that burns?" he was shocked that she found exactly the right words to express.

"I…it's not just the wolf that wants them," he closed his eyes and let go of the fear of being different, "I want them."

"You need to go home to them," she reached over to softly stroke his cheek and the dream reared up inside him, he found himself letting out a soft growl and Lucy froze, "We…we shouldn't, you're confused by these new feelings and needs." She stood and walked to the window, the dawning light brimming in the sky.

"I…I don't know how I feel about it all but…" Harry stopped speaking as he watched Lucy tense, a growl spilling from her lips.

"Stay inside." Her voice was strong and Harry almost believed the tone if he couldn't see the slight tremble in her hands as she picked up the shotgun, "Stay out of sight." She walked out onto the porch steps.

Harry approached slowly keeping to the shadows and stood at the edge of the window, giving him a perfect view but obscuring him from prying eyes. Lucy's face was thunderous and her body stiff, the shotgun held to her side but her body on alert. A short, stocky older man with greying hair approached her with a patronising smile and Harry instantly disliked him. The wolf inside howling to be set free and Harry could feel his body readying to fight.

"There's no need for the gun," the man showed his hands to indicate he was unarmed but Lucy stood her ground, "I hear you have a houseguest?"

"News travels fast as usual." Lucy spat and looked to the two men that stood on her land, Harry recognised them immediately as his two earlier attackers.

"We don't like interlopers," he leaned forward and Lucy recoiled from him, his smile widened and Harry could see a glint of lust in those dark granite eyes, "The town will not allow this…you cast him out," his eyes hardened, "Now."

"This is my land…you do not control me." Lucy stood proud and with defiance, the man laughed and it was bitter.

"We've allowed you to remain here," he crossed into her personal space, Harry felt the wolf clambering inside to take over, "You aren't special…I told you I would give you a mourning period.." his eyes skimmed over Lucy's body, "I will claim you."

"Over my dead body," Lucy stepped back and lifted the gun and the man merely smiled more unaffected by her anger, "I will never be yours…I told before I married…" he held up his hand as if it was of no regard.

"I said that you would be mine," Harry shivered at the look in the man's eyes and his tone as he spoke, "I always get my own way…one way or another." Lucy blanched at the words, the man smiled and step off her porch, "We'll talk again soon…get rid of your guest."

Harry was furious and struggling not to chase after the man as they left, his anger dissipating at the sight of a pale and shaking Lucy as she came back into the cottage. Harry's new senses could scent tears in the air and he opened his mouth to reassure her, his lips closing as she walked past him like he no longer existed.

"Lucy?" he whispered as he followed her into the bedroom, soft sobs echoing in the room. Her fingers trembled as she reached into the drawer to pull out a photo album.

"His name is Thomas McDermot…he's been obsessed with me since I joined the pack years ago," she opened the album to show a smiling picture of herself with her husband, "Richard…he was my whole world," she pushed the book towards Harry, shaking her head as the tears flowed, "His car was ran off the road one night, they never found who was responsible." Harry looked at the next picture and his heart broke, a smiling blond blued eyed boy sitting between Lucy and her husband.

"Your son?" Harry was frightened to hear the answer.

"Connor…he was three," the sobs tore through Harry's heart and he pulled her into his arms, the wolf howling at the next words, "I think Thomas killed them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is Victor!" Ron shouted, his worry for Hermione morphing into anger for Victor as they searched the house. The house appeared to be deserted and aside from the blood in the living room and kitchen there was no indication Victor had been in any of the other rooms.

"Miss Granger never mentioned a knife?" Severus asked and Ron glared at him.

"No, he fell and hit his head!" Lucius touched Ron's hand to calm him and the red head found the touch soothing, offering the blond a quick smile.

"I do not think that Miss Granger would do anything to deliberately hurt someone." Lucius insisted and Severus huffed before muttering under his breath.

"She had no issue punching your son." Ron couldn't help but laugh at the comment remembering the look on Malfoy's face, Lucius quirked an eyebrow and Ron turned away sheepishly.

"We all know what Herm wouldn't do this," Ron pointed to the blood and they all nodded their agreement, "We need to find him."

"We will, do not worry," Lucius pulled Ron into his arms and Ron's mouth went dry at the feel of the strong arms enveloping him, he breathed in the scent of the man and sighed, "Severus, can you use this blood to do a tracking spell?"

"I suppose, there is certainly enough to work with," he pulled a vial from his pocket and collected the blood up before banishing the mess, Ron was startled at him cleaning away the evidence, "It will do no good for someone to stumble across this."

"No matter what Ron, we will protect Miss Granger." Ron leaned into Lucius' embrace at his words and the blond tilted his chin, soft lips brushed against Ron's.

"I think this conversation would be better suited to the Manor?" Severus' voice was brimming with promise making Ron feel light headed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius paced back and forth in front of the fire, his face pale but with a hint of anger. Remus stood in the doorway watching his lover as he muttered to himself.

"Now Ron has gone…bloody Snape can't be found…is this a conspiracy!"

"He left a note," Remus offered, the note in question in his hand, "He said it was important and not to worry." Sirius looked at him and Remus realised his anger was merely worry manifesting itself.

"I want Harry back." Sirius whispered and Remus felt the misery that they both shared intensified.

"I know luv…we'll find him," he pulled the pacing man into his arms and the felt instant calm as Sirius scent reached the wolf, "I'm waiting to hear from the Scottish packs…they will help find him."

"I dreamt about him," Sirius murmured into Remus' chest, "You were a wolf," Remus' heart sped up as he remembered his own recent dream, "There was a woman…" Remus stumbled back and Sirius frowned.

"With bright blue eyes?" both men shocked at the implication.

"Harry was there too…do you think he was communicating with us?" Remus pondered the connections that the wolves might share, reading that it was not unheard of for packs to share dreams from time to time.

"Who's the girl?" Remus wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus apparated them into Lucius' private quarters earning a haughty smirk from the blond and Ron blushed.

"You have a one track mind," Severus admonished Lucius who laughed, "it's best not to see Miss Granger just yet." Ron understood his reasoning and nodded his agreement.

"How long for you to do the tracking spell?"

"One hour, two at the most." Severus set about gathering things that he would need and Lucius led Ron to sit in the comfy chair by the fire.

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Lucius whispered in Ron's ear and the red head shivered at the sensation, the blood rushing south at the question.

"Don't torment the boy I have work to do!" Severus snapped and walked into the adjoining potion lab.

"He has a lab next to your rooms?" Ron asked, his voice wavering as Lucius ran a hand down his arm.

"Of course, he would not move in without one."

"He lives with you?" Ron squeaked and Lucius smiled at him.

"He's my lover," he leaned over until his lips were right by Ron's ear and his breath made the younger man moan, "I want him near me…for whenever the mood strikes." He licked the rim of Ron's ear and the moan turned into a whimper.

"Give me a minute!" Severus shouted from the lab and Lucius leaned back with a soft huff. The potion master stalked back into the room and Ron forgot how to breathe as the dark haired man walked towards him with pure need in his eyes.

"I nearly started without you" Lucius purred and Ron gulped, the potion master lowering himself to his knees. His hands touching Ron's thighs as he moved forward until the younger man's legs were spread either side of him.

"Oh Merlin…" Ron whimpered, those expert potion fingers skilfully reaching up and palming Ron's rigid cock.

"Mmmmm his fingers feel good, don't they?" Lucius' words caressed Ron's skin.

"Would you like more?" Severus' voice was like honey, washing over Ron like a warm blanket and he nodded unable to speak.

"Let Severus show you his wicked tongue is not just good at being cutting," Lucius' voice was seductive and for a second Ron did not register the intention until Severus began to unbutton his jeans, "That's it…let us show you pleasure."

"I…I've…" Ron lowered his gaze and Severus paused, Lucius pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Merlin, are you inexperienced?" Severus' questioned and Ron blushed with mortification.

"I've kissed and you know…" he made a gesture with his hand earning an amused laugh from Lucius, "But no further than that."

Severus smiled and Ron's cock which had deflated slightly at the admission perked back up and Severus pressed a tender kiss to the skin above Ron's jeans. The heat in the room bordering on stifling and Ron's hips thrust up, the potion master exposing his black underwear that was now becoming damp with Ron's arousal. A soft hum of appreciation filled the air before those thin lips sucked the damp cloth and tasted Ron's essence. The red head who thought that his cock could not harden any further was shocked as it twitched filling with more blood at the sensation, a hot tongue tracing the head through the material. Lucius stroked the nape of his neck and pressed kisses to the throbbing pulse point. Ron turned his face and captured the blonds lips with his own. The kiss wet and full of fire, tongues duelling loudly and Ron's gasped into Lucius' mouth as Severus freed his cock to the cooler air.

"Very nice." Severus muttered before engulfing the shaft and his usually acidic tongue gave pleasure as it mapped the unexplored length. Ron could barely breathe between the kiss and the potion master's ministrations. Lucius pulled back from the kiss briefly to quirk an eyebrow before lowering himself next to potion master. Ron looked down at the two men and almost came at the sight, his cock spitting pre-come that the dark eyed man drank down with a contented hum. Lucius looked at him with wonder and he looked down at the sight of Ron's cock being worshipped by his lover. He leaned forward and Ron held his breath as the blond moved to share a kiss with the potion master, their tongues tangling around his cock.

"Oh…oh…oh" Ron couldn't form coherent words as the two older men began taking turns at licking and sucking the shaft, his balls tingling with the need to come.

Lucius must have sensed the growing need and engulfed his cock till his nose was buried in the short curls around the base. Severus leaned up to taste Ron's panting mouth and the younger man sucked the taste of himself off the agile tongue.

"Don't hold back," Severus murmured against his lips, "We want to taste you." Ron arched his back and keened at the words, the dark eyed tormentor by the blonds side again.

The two men kissing and licking Ron's diamond hard cock, the fluid spilling freely and he could feel his release building. Deft fingers coming into play as Severus stroked up and down as Lucius sucked at the slit. Lights exploded behind his eyes as his climax erupted, hot come spilling lushly into the open mouths of the two men. Ron's closed his eyes at the sight, the visual too much as he moaned, his cock spilling more. He struggled to catch his breath and he felt light headed. Soft moans filled his ears and he opened his eyes to the vision of the two men kissing, sharing his taste. Dark almost black eyes looked at him and he knew he was falling for the two men, the former spy breaking his kiss with Lucius to devour Ron's mouth.

"Be ours?" Lucius asked with a tone brimming with need.

"Yes." Ron mouthed against Severus' smiling mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius stared at the fire and pondered the shared dream. Part of him felt some jealousy at the sight of Remus' wolf taking the younger woman but his cock had hardened at the idea of it. Remus sat quietly and he knew that recent events were weighing heavily on his amber eyed lover. His breath suddenly robbed by a stabbing pain in his shoulder, Remus howled as he grabbed his own shoulder.

"Harry?" Sirius moaned.

The crack of someone apparating filled the room and Sirius panicked at the sight of a blood covered Harry holding an equally bloody girl in his arms.

"Remus…help us." Harry's voice was fading as he stumbled forward, blood flowing freely from his shoulder, the girl coughed and blood specked her lips, "We've been shot." He managed to mutter before collapsing to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys...sorry for late posting...i throw myself to my knees and beg for mercy :)**

**Short chapter but i wanted to post something to keep the flow of the story...hope you enjoy.**

**The moon, a familiar sight greeted him as he opened his eyes and Harry realised that he was obviously unconscious. He reached up to touch his own shoulder and the throb of the bullet hole burst along his nerve ending, the wound bloodless. A low yip full of pain reached his ears and his heart ached at the sight of the bleeding she wolf bathed in the moonlight, the blood matting her fur almost black in the ghostly light.**

_**Lucy!**_

**Both wolf and man together as he ran to her side, the low yowls of pain tearing at his heart as he softly stroked her flank trying to sooth the injured wolf. Her chest rising and falling with laboured breaths and Harry began to panic.**

_**Remus …please save her!**_

**His inner wolf baying to be released at the sight of a mate on pain, Harry leaned down and nuzzled her snout earning a soft lick followed by a whimper of pain.**

"Harry…wake up!" Sirius' frantic words filled his ears and he struggled to open his eyes, the pain intensifying the more consciousness took over. A low moaning filling his ears and Harry realised that it was spilling from his own mouth. Soft fingers caressed his fevered brow and he fought with the growing darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. Worried words sounding like they were being projected underwater echoed in his ears and the wave of darkness engulfed him.

**Harry opened his eyes and the light from the moon soothed his thundering heart, the grass dewy beneath his fingertips as he lay bathed in the ethereal glow.**

"**Harry." Remus' gentle voice made him smile and he looked around for the older wolf, disappointed when he did not appear. The low whimpers of pain drawing attention to his wounded companion. He reached out, trembling he stroked her fur, the blood congealing and covering his fingers.**

"**Help!" He shouted into the night and silence was the only answer.**

"**Harry…wake up love." Those heartfelt words brimming with love and Harry felt the pull of the wolf calling him to respond. He threw back his head and howled at the moon.**

His howl piercing the room and he looked into the terrified eyes of Sirius, Remus pressing down on hi bleeding wound.

"Harry, stay still," Sirius begged, "You've reopened the injury."

He could feel the heat of Remus' fingers and it felt like a brand, taking a breath Harry tried to relax. The pain cresting for a brief moment before dulling as Remus muttered the spell to stitch the gunshot. Harry tried to sit up and he cried out at the vision of Lucy lying pale and covered in blood.

"We've healed her as best we can," Remus whispered and Harry looked into the frantic amber eyes, "Its touch and go…Harry, what happened?" Harry lay back on the bed and took a steadying breath.

**Flashback**

"_**I think Thomas killed them." Lucy whispered and Harry's heart broke at the words, the picture before him of the happy family destroyed by someone else's hand.**_

"_**You shouldn't stay here, I've drawn trouble to you…I'm sorry." Harry pulled her into his arms and she sagged into the embrace. He found himself breathing in her scent and the wolf awoke at the close proximity.**_

"_**I won't leave my home and you are not leaving until you decide what you want to do," she looked up into his eyes and offered a watery smile, "That bastard won't tell me what to do."**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**Both of them jumped at the sound of splintering wood and the blast reverberated through the cottage. Lucy grabbed the gun and ran into the room, Harry cursing himself for leaving his wand on table in the other room.**_

"_**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy bellowed and Harry ran to her side, shocked to see that there were four armed men standing in her living room, he silently cast a wandless incantation to call his wand to his side.**_

"_**Don't get any ideas pup!" Thomas growled and Harry's wolf sensed a stronger pack leader in the room almost submitting but Harry refused to show his neck to this bastard.**_

"_**Leave now!" Lucy's voice was indignant but Harry could see the slight tremors through her body, Thomas offered a sly smile and lifted his hands in a placating gesture but Harry wasn't fooled. The men in the room still on alert and their weapons were trained on Lucy and Harry.**_

"_**Now lass, be a good bitch and come to heel," Thomas leered and Harry's skin crawled at the sight, Lucy spat out an expletive which merely made the man smile more, "Oh you are a feisty one…you'll make good strong pups." The other men chortled at his words and Harry lifted his wand, murder in his mind and the wolf howled with the urge to tear the men apart.**_

"_**HARRY NO!" Lucy's voice shouted as the shot rang out, Harry waited to feel the impact shocked when he opened his eyes that he hadn't even realised he closed to reveal the shocked faces of the men. Lucy lay at his feet, the shotgun blast leaving a wound in her chest and Harry howled as the blood speckled her lips as she struggled to breath. Harry knocked off his feet as a searing pain exploded in his shoulder, Thomas' face murderous as his gun gently smoked.**_

_**HOME.**_

_**The last thought of both wolf and man as Harry grabbed the whimpering Lucy and apparated.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione opened her eyes and was shocked to find she was lying on a long sofa covered with a soft fur blanket. The crackling of the fire the only sound in the otherwise silent room, a soft sigh catching her attention and she turned to look a Draco, he was sitting in a grand armchair to the side of her.

"You're awake," he offered her a gentle smile and it made her heart skip for a brief moment, the memories of the night before filling her mind and she blanched, "It's ok," he was immediately at her side and with trembling fingers he soothed her stroking her hand in a comforting gestures, "My father will need to talk to you." There was something in the way he spoke that made Hermione instantly concerned.

"What's happened?" she struggled to breath, "Oh Merlin I killed him didn't I?"

"You've done no such thing," Severus' rich tone brooking no argument and she lifted her now tearing eyes to look at her former professor.

"Is he really hurt?" she was afraid of the answer, reassured as Ron entered the room, her friends presence settling her thundering heart.

"Herm…" he looked uncomfortable and looked towards the potion master and Hermione saw a hint of heat between them bloom, Lucius followed into the room and smiled at his son, "He wasn't there."

"Where is he…is he going to press charges against me?"

"No bloody way…that bastard wouldn't dare!" Draco's voice was brimming with fire and Hermione found herself reaching to grab his hand in the hope it would calm his temper.

"Herm…you don't need to worry yourself about any of this," Ron patted her gentle on the arm earning a strange look from both Malfoy men, "We will sort everything," he looked at the other men and they nodded.

Draco got the feeling that there was more to the story then the men were sharing at the moment but decided now was not the time to pursue it. He reached down to hold Hermione's hand and tried to ignore the strange fluttering in his stomach at the sensation of her delicate fingers entwining with his.

"Let's go and get you settled in one of our rooms, " he turned to look at his father and was shocked by the soft look of desire that shone in his father's eyes as he looked at the red head, "I think Hermione should stay here while we sort everything, don't you agree?" his father looked at him and then Hermione, a soft smile on his face that made Draco want to blush.

Ron watched his friend being led from the room by his former nemesis and the strangeness of the situation made him huff a laugh. Severus quirked an eyebrow and then pulled him into his arms, bestowing the giggling red head with a toe curling kiss. Ron's laughter died on his lips as he chased the older man's tongue as the duelled wetly. He moaned into Severus' mouth as the heat of Lucius' body pressed against his back and every cell of his body felt overloaded.

"Please." Ron was shocked at the pleading quality in his own voice and those dark obsidian eyes of his former professor flared with a fire that threatened to consume Ron's heart and soul. His heart stuttered and his cock firmed to the point of pain as he felt Lucius' lips kissing the nape of his neck and he leaned back into the man's embrace. Severus deepened the kiss and Ron felt like he might swoon with the desire that washed over him.

"Mmm you taste divine," Lucius breathed against Ron's flesh and the red head shuddered, he pushed his tongue deeper in the potion masters mouth while reached down and around to caress the clothed covered cock of the gorgeous blond, "Naughty boy." Lucius whispered in Ron's ear obviously delighted with Ron's brazenness.

Agile fingers made their way deftly along Ron's body and he whimpered as he felt multiply fingers caressing him, both of the older men mapping his flesh. He keened as fingers grasped his rigid cock and squeezed, he thrust his hips forward desperate for more pressure and Severus laughed into the kiss. Both of them breathless as Ron pulled away to fill his aching lungs, Lucius gripping his shoulders and spinning him around to bestow his own brand of devastating kiss. Nipping lightly at Ron's kiss swollen bottom lips and twining his tongue with Ron's.

"Shall we fuck you?" Severus breathed hotly in Ron's ear and he arched his back against the normally stoic man, his buttocks rubbing along the hard length of the dark haired man earning a soft moan from the potion master.

"Yes." Ron moaned into Lucius' mouth and the blond tightened the embrace and the kiss became more lustful.

"Do you want us?" Lucius pulled away from the kiss, Ron moaned at the loss and tried to follow the kiss and his muddled mind took a moment to comprehend the question. Severus' lips licking along his throbbing pulse point hindering his ability to think, Lucius huffed at his lover and repeated the question. Ron took a moment to get his breath and he closed his eyes, the question filling his head.

_Do I want to be with them?_

The silence in the room was almost tangible and Ron opened his eyes to take in the sight if his two potential lovers, nerves at the forefront as reached out with both hands to touch each of them.

"You're scared?" Severus asked and Ron was thankful for the man's intuition.

"I've never…" the unspoken words filled the room and Ron lowered his eyes, knowing that he could bring nothing to this relationship with all of his inexperience.

"Never fear that your innocence would be a burden to us," Severus whispered as if reading the red heads nervous thoughts, "Your purity is beguiling and we both wish to teach you," he pressed a soft kiss on Ron's thudding pulse, "To take your naivety and show you a world of pleasure."

"Be with us." Lucius' and Severus' words washed over Ron and he could do nothing to resist the need, no the yearning to surrender to the two men.

"Yes..yes." he moaned and was immediately rewarded with a toe curling kiss from the smiling blond, the heat was rising.

The moment ruined by a loud gasp in the doorway, all three men took in the shocked expression on the younger Malfoys face.

"Oh…oh," Draco blushed and Ron suddenly felt sorry for the other man, "I didn't mean to disturb," he stuttered over his words, "I…i…Merlin! Weasley?"

"Draco." Lucius' tone was tempered with annoyance and Draco paled.

"What do you want?" Severus asked with more warmth in his tone and Draco looked at Ron again, offering an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…it was just a shock."

Ron took a breath and tried to push aside his usual attitude towards the blond, allowing himself to be in the other man's shoes for a moment.

"Look Draco," he looked at the two older men and smiled, "this is a new thing…I don't want to cause a problem."

Draco gazed at the three men for a second and sighed, he looked at his father and must have sensed something that Ron couldn't see. He walked over to the men, his hand out and Ron wondered for a brief millisecond if the blond meant to do him harm.

"Welcome to the family." Draco smiled and shook the stunned red heads hand.

"Well done my son." Lucius whispered .

"Is there something you need?" Severus asked with a hint of tension, the heat blooming in the room again.

"Remus Lupin is here to see you," he looked worried and Ron sensed something was up, "He needs your help…Harry's been shot."


End file.
